The Woes of a Wood in Slytherin
by Reader4558
Summary: Emmeline Wood was always the odd one out. At home. At Hogwarts. But in third year, everything flips upside down. Particularly regarding a rather handsome Slytherin who just can't seem to take a hint. Rated T for language. Only the plot and OCs are mine. Nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emmeline Ophelia Wood. You might have heard of my oldest brother, Oliver Wood. Gryffindor, Quidditch player, 7th year at Hogwarts. Or my twin brother, Owen Wood, Ravenclaw, who, like me, is in 3rd year. He is currently fighting with Hermione Granger for top grades in our year. Perhaps you've heard of my father, Elias Wood, who heads Wood Inc. Broom Co. (not a joke). Or my mother, Ophelia Wood, nee Rosier. She was beautiful, smart and talented. People say I look like her, and I suppose I do. We have the same long, dark hair, pale, freckled complexion and bright green eyes. Unfortunately, her own twin, Evan, killed her during the War. Owen and I were only two days old. No one knows why he spared us, but we have always been able to see the Thestrals at Hogwarts.

When I was sorted into Slytherin it was the scandal of a lifetime in my family. My father wasn't sure what to think, Oliver was furious and Owen was just glad it wasn't him. Dad tried to be supportive, but I could see in his eyes that he was worried he did something wrong. I knew that I just took more after my mother's family, which wasn't a bad thing if you took all the pure blood prejudice out of it. They were smart and resourceful. They were just misguided. Something I wasn't, not that I could tell my housemates that. Most Slytherins were purists, including everyone in my year.

Third year was going to be different. We found out at the end of our second year that our father was seriously dating someone. Mid-July we found out it was Amelia Zabini. Her son, Blaise, was in my house and my year. That was something I wasn't expecting. But I refused to rock the boat. If Amelia made my father happy, I would deal with Blaise. Oliver wasn't so accepting. In fact, he didn't speak to dad again. And now we were going back to Hogwarts.

"Emmeline," Blaise called from the bottom of the stairs. "We are leaving soon."

I stared at the back of his head, confused. "I'm right here."

He whirled around, startled. "How did you get there?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I have been sitting here for the last two hours waiting on you guys."

"Oh. We are ready."

I nodded my head, grabbed my trunk and followed him into the kitchen.

Dad and Amelia decided to apperate us one at a time to Platform 9 3/4. Oliver and Owen went first, leaving Blaise and I alone for the first time since our parents started dating.

"When do you think he'll propose?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

My eyes widened. "I'm not sure."

"He will though, right?"

I shrugged. "He hasn't spoken to me about it."

"They're talking about us moving in here at Christmas." I nodded. I had overheard that too. "So, we are probably going to be related."

Again, I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Aren't you worried?" He taunted. I shot him an unimpressed look. "More of me around means more Theo around."

My heart quickened and I held my breath, hoping Blaise didn't notice. He did.

He laughed. "What, you don't want Theo around?"

"Not particularly," I sneered.

Theodore Nott was the bane of my existence. At first we had gotten along great. He was smart, funny and sarcastic. He was also the most handsome boy I had ever seen. Unfortunately, even though he was still the most handsome boy I had ever seen, he was also a jerk. As soon as Marcus Flint found out I was Oliver's sister he marked me as a threat to his team, which turned most of the house against me, including Theodore. Things had calmed down since then and I made some friends, but Theodore still teased me relentlessly. Blaise and I were never really close, but he never snubbed me for being a Wood, even now.

"He's thrilled," Blaise went on gleefully. "You know he spends Christmas day with us, right? Oh, and I've been trying to convince Mother to let us have a New Years Eve party. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Typical Blaise. Luckily, Dad arrived just then to take me to the platform.

"Have a good year, Emmy," he said, kissing my head.

"Thanks, Dad." I hugged him. "I love you. Bye Amelia, I'll see you at Christmas."

My father's beaming face was enough to let me know I had finally done something right.

Once I boarded the train I found an empty compartment and settled in, enjoying the silence. Naturally, it was too good to be true.

"Hey Emmeline, mind if we join you?" Blaise asked rhetorically as he, Draco Malfoy, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague and, of course, Theodore Nott filed in.

"Wood," Pucey greeted. "How was your summer?"

I smiled at him. "It was alright. How about yours? Did you end up going to Spain?" Usually I didn't engage in small talk with anyone, but Pucey was one of my favorite people.

"I did," he grinned. "It's more beautiful than they say."

My eyes clouded over dreamily. Travelling was my dream. "Lucky."

He ducked his head. "Next time I'll take you with me," he whispered.

"Oi!" Blaise yelled. "Cut it out, Pucey." Everyone in the compartment stared at him. "Quit hitting on my maybe stepsister."

"Whoa," Montague chuckled. "That's new."

I shrugged. "They're talking about it."

Pucey whistled. "One more brother I have to dodge."

I stopped a snort just in time. Looking away from Adrian, I accidentally locked eyes with Theodore. His deep blue eyes were almost hidden behind his curly brown hair. They were swimming with emotions I couldn't read. I quickly looked back at Graham who was imitating my brother.

"And then Wood went crying to Madam Hooch. Jeez, I can't stand that wimp."

I didn't flinch at the insults. It was true. By Slytherin standards, Oliver was a wimp. I learned the rules of survival pretty quick in the dungeons.

"So, Theodore," Malfoy drawled. "What did you do all summer?"

The boy in question rose his head to look at us and shrugged. "I read mostly. Father and I spent some time in the country."

They nodded. Even though my family wasn't poor, we only owned one house. In Slytherin that made you drop to the bottom wrung. Theodore liked to remind me about that.

"If you're mother married Wood's father is she going to keep the townhouse? Or will Villa in Italy?" See?

Blaise didn't respond, knowing that he would be insulting my father either way.

"Tell me, Nott," I started, fed up with his attitude. "How many properties did you father have to sell off after losing your family's business?"

"Ouch," Pucey hissed. "Low blow."

I knew it was. "Keep my family out of your mouth Nott. I'm sick of having to hear your scratchy voice all the time."

His face contorted in anger. "You need to learn to shut your mouth, Wood."

"You first," I growled.

"Wait," Montague broke in. "I just insulted Oliver and you didn't say anything."

"That's quidditch," I said. Rule number 7: Quidditch is always separate matters. "Nott was insulting my father."

I felt Pucey shift beside me. He settled his arm over my shoulder, blocking Nott from my view. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the ride."

I could tell they didn't like the jab I threw at Theodore, but they respected that I knew when to stand up and when to keep my mouth shut. I made myself comfortable in Adrian's embrace and stared out the window for most of the ride.

"Jeez, Pucey," Malfoy sneered sarcastically. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

Adrian smirked at him, then turned his gaze slightly. Somehow, I knew he was looking at Theodore. "Good idea. Emmeline, want to go to Hogsmeade with me first chance?"

I wasn't sure if he was serious, or just pissing the others off. "Sure," I said, smiling up at him.

I jumped and swiveled around when the compartment door violently slammed shut. I noticed Blaise and Draco exchanging a glance and Theodore was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

When Nott came back into the compartment we all sat in silence until Montague broke it.

"Why is it so dark? Is it usually this dark?"

Frowning, we all looked out the window, which quickly froze over.

"What's happening?" Malfoy asked shakily. I looked up and realized we could see our breath. How had it gotten so cold so fast? "What's that?!"

"Something's out there," Adrian said grimly. "Whatever it is, it's boarding the train."

We all huddled back, except Malfoy. He ran out of the compartment like his hair was on fire.

"Fuck," Blaise cursed. "That's a Dementor."

"Shit," Montague squeaked.

I couldn't move. My feet felt frozen to the floor. Something resembling a skeleton hand reached for the handle of the compartment door. I held my breath. It inched the door open and peeked in at us. It made me feel sick. I could hear screaming and yelling, but it was distant. Finally, it left and I collapsed on the floor.

"Emmy," Blaise hovered above me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I breathed. "Just shaken."

Malfoy came back through the door, looking gleeful. "It's gone. And guess what?" He spotted me. "Wood, why are you on the floor? Did you faint too?"

"She collapsed," Adrian said, irritably. "She was still conscious. Who fainted?"

"Potter," he snorted. "Famous, heroic Potter fainted over a Dementor."

My tongue itched to ask Malfoy how far he had gotten before he felt like fainting, but rules 1 and 2 prohibited it.

Rule number 1: Never get involved in something that doesn't concern you.

Rule number 2: Don't start something you're not willing to finish.

Granted these aren't actual Slytherin rules. Just mine.

"Are you alright, Emmeline?" Nott asked softly.

I nodded, unable to look at him.

"Well, we're almost there now," Adrian soothed. "Here, let me help you."

I allowed him to help me onto the bench seat.

"Emmy!" Owen appeared in the doorway. He looked as bad as I felt. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, gasping for air.

"She collapsed," Blaise told him. "She didn't lose consciousness."

Owen looked relieved. "Good. One fainting party on the train is enough."

Malfoy snorted again. "Yeah. Saint Potter the Great Fainting Idiot."

Blaise chuckled. "This is going to be a fun week."

Finally, the train pulled up to Hogsmeade station. Adrian and Owen were hovering over me.

"I'm fine," I said, trying not to snap at them.

"Wood." Nott called out to Owen, "aren't your friends looking for you? And Pucey, you better find the rest of the team before Flint decides to replace you like he did Higgs."

Without another word both boys departed and I was able to breathe. "Thanks," I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked, sarcastically. "Are you thanking me?"

"It's the polite thing to do," I stated calmly.

"Good. Don't go getting ideas about me being some knight in shining armor."

I laughed. "You, a knight? Never."

"Hey," he exclaimed, offended as we climbed into an empty carriage. "I could be if I wanted to."

"Sure," I said, winking at him.

He looked genuinely surprised for a moment before grinning. "Was that a wink? Are you hitting on me?"

I laughed again. "Don't get your hopes up."

His grin quickly turned into a sneer. "Right, you're seeing Pucey now."

Shrugging, I looked up at the castle.

Apparently Nott didn't want to let it go. "You know Flint isn't going to be happy about this, right?"

I looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Why would Flint care?"

"One of his chasers dating the sister of his nemesis? You think Marcus Flint is going to let that slide?"

Inside, I knew he was right. Flint would rage until we broke up or Pucey was off the team. It was principle for him. Unless he went the other way and tried to have Pucey spy on Oliver through me. Being a Slytherin is truly exhausting.

"Maybe," I agreed, nodding at Nott. "But I like Adrian."

"Do you really see a future with him?" He asked intensely.

"Whoa, a future?" I asked disbelievingly. "He asked me to Hogsmeade. We're not getting married."

Theodore shook his head. "You and Blaise need to sort out what you are and aren't allowed to do."

"Allowed? Just who do you think you are?"

He shook his head. "There are the pure blood rules. Sometimes something you think isn't a big deal can mean a very big deal to someone else."

"Like what?"

"Ask Blaise." That's all he said before Blaise himself climbed in the carriage followed by Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.

As the carriage bumped toward the castle Malfoy once again made fun of Potter every which way he could "Brave, Gryffindor Potter fainting," he cackled.

The others joined him.

"What is it, Emmeline?" Pansy asked smoothly. "You don't think it's funny?"

I leveled her challenging look. "Not all of us find hearing the same joke over and over funny Parkinson. Personally, I want to see what Potter has to say, don't you Draco?"

I didn't have to look to see Blaise smirking at me.

"Oh," Malfoy grinned. "I can't wait."

Pansy sneered at me. The delusional girl was convinced that every person ever was after her "Drakie". Gag.

Sniffing, Parkinson turned her attention back to Malfoy.

"Hey Theo," Astoria chirped. "How was your summer?"

I ignored the rest of them after that. Everyone knew there was a Marriage Contract in the works for Theodore and Astoria. That was another reason not to fall back under his spell.

"So Emmeline," Daphne called, smiling, as we descended the carriage. "What's this I heard about you and Pucey?"

I smirked at her and shrugged. "It is what it is."

Daphne's grin widened. "You'll be engaged be the end of the year then."

"She's thirteen," Blaise argued. "She's too young. Elias would never allow it."

Shrugging she turned to walk up the steps of the castle. "You better make sure she knows the ins and outs of pure blood dating then."

Narrowing my eyes, I peeked at Theodore, who looked pleased.

"Yes, well I have other plans. I certainly don't intend to marry at seventeen." I confessed.

Pansy looked scandalized. "But all the good ones will be gone by then."

I looked her dead in the eyes, trying not to let my eyes float back to the handsome boy behind her shoulder. "If a man feels like he needs to get married as soon as he leaves school, he's not the one for me."

"It's tradition," Malfoy argued.

"I'm a Rosier," I sneered. "Since when have we been interested in tradition?"

With that conversation over, I marched into the Great Hall and sat myself down at the Slytherin sat one side of me while Daphne sat on the other. Theodore sat on the opposite bench next to Malfoy and Astoria. I smiled as Blaise settle across from me. The sorting was soon over and the speeches began. Finally, Malfoy turned around to see Potter and Weasley sitting two people down from him.

"Potter?" He hissed. "Potter?" Potter turned around. Idiot. "Is it true you fainted?" Theodore mimed fainting. "You actually fainted?"

"Shove off Malfoy," Weasley growled.

I caught sight of Weasley's older twin brothers and adverted my eyes. Oliver didn't glance toward our table.

"Hey Emmeline," Flint called down the table, rather loudly. "I hear you and Pucey are dating, it that true?" Well, that's one way to get Oliver to look over. Flint's smirk showed that it was exactly what he wanted. I nodded. "Congratulations."

Yup, he was going to use me to get to Oliver, This was going to be a fun year.


	3. Chapter 3

Flint was on my last nerve. Sure, taunting Oliver had been a given when he realized Adrian and I were together, but this was too far. Luckily, on one of the last sunny days of the year, he decided to work in the common room, alone. I stomped up to him, noting the room was literally empty.

"What the hell, Flint?!"

He tried to hide his smirk and look innocent. I shuddered. "Something wrong, Wood?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why does Oliver think I'm sleeping with Adrian?"

Not being one for subtlety, Flint laughed. "Does he now? Where would he have heard that?"

"It's not funny, Flint," I growled. "Taunting Oliver is one thing, but this is different."

His eyes widened, as if he was just realizing something. "He seriously believed me?"

"Yes," I hissed.

Shrugging, he turned back to his notes.

"That's it?" I asked, nearing hysteria.

"What do you want me to do about it? Tell him I was lying?"

"That would be lovely," I said sarcastically. "But I'd settle for you shutting up about me."

"I didn't say Adrian was sleeping with you," he pointed out.

"Yes, but since he and I are dating, it was implied."

"Implied?" He snarled. "I don't care how people interpret what I say."

"Well I do."

He stood, towering over my less than 5'0" frame. "Yeah? Why is that?"

"It's my reputation. I know you think that because I'm a Wood that I'm some sort of lesser being, but I don't want my future tainted because of some stupid rumor."

"Lesser being?" He questioned, confused. Contrary to popular belief, Flint wasn't stupid. Or part-troll. Even though he acted like it sometimes.

"Yes, you've been treating me like dirt since my first year."

He frowned. "You're Wood's sister."

"Yes, and I'm just trying to get through school without making waves. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't make them for me."

Without giving him a chance to respond, I stomped back out of the common room into the empty dungeon corridor. First, I failed my History of Magic essay and now this. At least I still had Care of Magical Creatures to look forward to. And I had Ancient Runes with Owen the next day.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself as I walked toward the steps leading to the first floor. I rounded a corner just to run into Adrian.

"Hey," he grabbed my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Flint," I growled. He exchanged a confused look with Terence Higgs, who I hadn't noticed.

"Care to elaborate?" Higgs asked slyly.

"Apparently he told Oliver we were sleeping together."

"Oh," Higgs said with a fake surprised look. "Well, love, I do adore you. But I think..."

"Not you, you idiot," I cut him off, groaning.

He threw this head back and laughed before walking on.

I looked at Adrian, who had gone pale.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he barked. "I mean," he cleared his throat. "Nothing. I'll take care of Flint."

I watched as he hurried away, rage seeming to radiate off of him.

Shrugging, I dragged myself toward the front entrance and toward _Professor_ Hagrid's hut. Personally, I had no issues with the man. But it was expected to sneer at the fact that he was now a professor.

Fifteen minutes later, I was floored. "He's going to kill us all," I uttered, watching the beast squawk and snap at Hagrid.

"He will not," Dean Thomas argued, scowling at me.

"Keep your comments to yourself, Mudblood," Blaise sneered next to me.

I flinched slightly, which didn't go unnoticed. But I didn't defend Dean.

"Well, if the defective Wood would just shut up, I wouldn't have to," he smiled. Almost like he was proud of himself.

I snorted. "The defective Wood? Wow Thomas, you must have used all three brain cells to come up with that one, huh?"

The Slytherins snickered behind me.

Narrowing his eyes, he almost spoke, until the little Irish one cut in.

"Slither away," he sneered.

I laughed. "Aw, Finnegan, still using the same line after three years. You Gryffindors really are unoriginal."

Whichever Weasley was in our grade gave me a condescending look. "You know your brother is a Gryffindor, right?"

"Really?" I asked, eyes wide. "I hadn't noticed that I had a brash, reckless, annoying, arrogant, holier than thou older brother. But then again, I guess I would know how much you guys suck first hand, huh?"

"You'd know all about sucking, wouldn't you Wood?" Enter Lavender Brown. "I heard all about you and Adrian Pucey."

"You did?" I asked. "Please tell, because I have no idea what you're talking about."

She snorted. "Please, don't play dumb."

"Oh, I don't. I'd congratulate you on your excellent performance, but I've seen your grades. You really are just a face. Not even a pretty one at that."

Pansy shrieked with laughter. It was her insult after all.

Lavender's face reddened. She was about to retort when Potter returned on the winged beast.

We watched in horror as Malfoy stomped toward it in all his arrogant glory. Honestly, I was rooting for the Hippogriff. Apparently, I made a good choice. Malfoy fell like a sack of potatoes.

Three days later Malfoy was telling his "near death experience" to anyone who would listen. Pansy, of course, lapped it up.

Adrian, on the other hand, seemed disgruntled.

"Is everything alright?" I asked at dinner one night.

He grunted back and moodily poked at his food.

"Wood," Flint greeted, sitting down across from me.

"Flint," I returned, cautiously.

"I refuse to speak to your brother," he announced.

"I didn't ask you to do that," I feigned disinterest.

"I did, however, write your father about the mix up."

I choked on my carrots. "You did what?!"

He stared at me blankly. "Is that a problem?"

Unable to find the words, I shoved my plate away and hurried out of the Great Hall. I ducked into an alcove and banged my head against the brick.

"That looks like it hurts."

I looked up at my twin. "This is not my day. Probably not my year either."

His face darkened. "There are some rumors going around."

"Yeah, rumors I asked Flint to shut up about. You know what he did?" Owen raised his eyebrows in question. "He wrote to dad!"

Owen's eyes widened before he burst into laughter. "He did?" he gasped.

"Yes," I growled. "Why is this funny?"

"Careful," he joked. "Your Gryffindor is showing."

After shooting him the nastiest look I could muster, I shoved past him and walked to the library with him trailing behind.

Sighing, I dropped into a table in the Ancient Runes section. "I'm glad we have more classes together this year."

He smiled. "Finally! Real conversation!"

"Says, He Who Speaks In Incomplete Sentences."

"Wasn't that an incomplete sentence?" I shot him a withering look. He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry."

"How has your month been?"

He shrugged. "The usual. Lisa Turpin asked me out."

I gagged. "You didn't?"

He scoffed. "What do you take me for, Oliver? I learn from my mistakes."

Grinning, I grabbed a book off the shelf and opened it quickly before noticing a small piece of parchment in the book. Being nosy, I peeked.

 **Emmeline,**

 **Meet me in the empty classroom further from the Potions room in the dungeons corridor tomorrow night 7 sharp. Don't be late**

 **A.**

I cocked my head to the side. I was pretty sure I was the only Emmeline in school right now. And 'A' could clearly be Adrian. Maybe he finally wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him. The hand writing was familiar, but I couldn't place it. How much of a coincidence that they put it in the book I happened to grab? I looked at the cover. But it was too dusty to read. Odd.

"Emmeline, Owen." Blaise greeted as he and Nott joined us.

"What's that you've got, Emmy?" Owen asked.

"A note. I think it's from Adrian."

"You think?" Blaise snatched it away from me. "Hmm." He turned to say something to Nott, but he was gone.

"Where did Nott go?" I asked.

Blaise just shrugged.

"Well, do you think I should go?"

Nott reappeared, setting down a heavy tome. "Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Owen nodded in agreement.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Nott before schooling his features. "Sure. Obviously, he's expecting you."

I nodded, appeased and went back to reading the mysterious book, which turned out to be a pureblood genealogy book. I threw it down and went to look for another one. When I came back the book, Nott and Blaise were nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel something was off the next day. The first Hogsmeade trip was coming up in two weeks and Owen couldn't stop talking about it.

"Honeydukes is what I'm most excited for," he confessed.

I rolled my eyes. "Your sweet tooth is going to fall out."

"Are you nervous about tonight?" I shrugged. He narrowed his eyes. "Something is bothering you."

Sighing, I gave in. I couldn't lie to Owen. "Something is going on with Adrian. I don't know what and he won't talk to me so I figured he would resolve it, but it's getting worse."

"How so?"

"He barely talks to me at all. He makes excuses for why he can't meet me. He sits with the team at meals and doesn't look my way. If he wants to break up, he needs to tell me."

Owen's face scrunched up in thought. "Didn't he ask you to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he's waiting until after that."

I wrinkled my nose. "I hope not. I'd rather go to Hogsmeade alone."

"Tell him that."

Nodding, I decided to take his advice, right now. Knowing that Adrian planned to stay after quidditch practice with Flint, I walked toward the Pitch. Flint was there, arguing with Katie Bell. Not seeing Adrian, I ducked behind the Slytherin shed, only to hear Adrian's voice.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked someone, sounding exasperated.

"Think of something," A voice I would recognize anywhere demanded. "You have to end it."

"I know," Adrian sighed. "People are starting to suspect something. I like Emmeline, but I can't pretend anymore."

My stomach lurched.

"Look," the voice said again. "I know it's difficult. She's difficult. But you have to do it. We can't keep this going if you're going to be prancing about with her."

My heart sank. Of all the things...

It hit me like a freight train. THIS is what he wanted to tell me tonight. Well, I wasn't going to make it easy on him, or them. My blood pounded in my ears as I jogged back to the castle.

Without saying a word, I sat back down next to Owen.

He looked up, surprised, then grimaced. "I assume that it didn't go so well?"

Taking a deep breath, I looked him in the eye. "I'll tell you about it later. But, I'm pretty sure he's cheating on me."

Owen's face twisted. "With who?" His voice caused a shiver down my spine.

"Not now," I hissed. "I want to confront him about it tonight."

"You're still meeting him?!" He seethed. "Why?"

"To get answers," I growled.

I could tell that he wanted to argue, but he didn't. "If you need me you know where to find me."

The Astronomy Tower, my favorite place in the castle. Nodding, I went back to my studies. Around 4 I said goodbye to Owen and headed for the dungeon.

"Wood," Nott sneered.

"Nott," I snapped. "Good to see you're back to your infuriating self."

He smirked. "Well, can't have you thinking I like you, can I?"

I put my hand to my forehead dramatically. "But how will I ever live without you?"

His eyes were wary. "What's gotten into you?"

Shaking my head, I walked ahead of him. "Everybody's a critic."

"So." I jumped, not hearing him catching up to me and breaking rule number 3. He grinned. "What's new?"

"Nothing, just breaking rule number 3," I said without thinking.

I expected a jab. "Oh, the one where you should always be aware of your surrounding so an enemy can't sneak up on you?"

"Exactly," I nodded before freezing. "How did you know that?"

His eyes widened. "Uh," he licked his lips. "Good guess?"

I started at him in horror. "Nott, did you read my diary?" He just stood there, mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. "Nott?!"

"Uh, well. you see," he stuttered, stalling.

"Yes or no?" I demanded.

Suddenly, his mask was back in place. There was no stuttering, no nervousness. "Why, yes I did." He smiled smugly.

"How dare you?! How did you even get it?!"

He shrugged. "Maybe there should be a rule about who not to trust. Oh wait," his face twisted in anger, "there is."

I found a blush. "Yeah, so?"

His sneering face inched toward me, backing me into a wall. "You don't think I can be trusted?"

"No," I said, trying not to cower.

"Why not?"

I scoffed. "Why would I trust you? You've been tormenting me since first year!"

He barked a laugh. "Tormenting? The torment hasn't even begun. By the way, been down by the quidditch sheds lately?"

Gaping, I shoved at his chest. "Have you been following me?"

"No," he denied. "Just caught a glimpse. Maybe eavesdropped a little."

Dread filled me. If Nott knew about Adrian cheating on me then everyone would too by morning. And he knew with who. Oh Salazar. "Keep your mouth shut, Nott."

"Oh? Who is going to make me?"

To my horror, tears sprang to my eyes. "I will."

His eyes clouded over, almost turning gray. "How?"

"What do you want, Nott?" I broke.

A sadistic smile crept over his face. "Oh, we will discuss that tomorrow. For now, don't you have a meeting to get ready for?"

I clenched my jaw. "Yeah, I have to meet Adrian."

Annoyance flashed in his eyes. "He fucks you over and you still refer to him by his first name, but you won't say mine?"

"Nope," I said, shoving at his chest again. He didn't budge.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because Theodore is a perfectly lovely name," I told him. His face softened. "I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes, so why would I call you by it?"

Stepping back, his face hardened again. "Bitch."

Ignoring him, I hurried down the corridors to my dorm. As I walked in Pansy and Daphne were gossiping on their beds.

"Did you hear?" Daphne burst out when I opened the door.

"Probably not," I admitted.

"I heard Flint was kissing Katie Bell. Bell?! Seriously?!" Pansy screeched.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, confused.

"He's my cousin," Daphne said, scandalized. "He can do so much better! She's a half-blood."

"Oh," I said.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at me. "You should be more upset about this," she told me.

"Greengrass," I sighed. "My brother is a Gryffindor, a blood traitor and Oliver freaking Wood. Why would I sympathize with your cousin kissing a half blood?"

Pansy pointed at me while looking at Daphne. "She's right."

"Besides," I sniffed, slipping on my own mask. "Flint will come to his senses. Just make sure Bell doesn't try any husband hunting tricks on him."

She wouldn't. Katie was a sensible girl. But the thought would distract this silly girls for a while at least. It worked, they went to find Millicent Bulstrode and scheme.

I quickly dressed for my meeting. Nerves settled in my stomach as the minutes ticked slowly by. I was ready to pull my hair out around 6.

"Wood," Bulstrode called as she entered the room. "Zabini is looking for you."

Nodding, I ducked out to find Blaise. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?"

Without a word, he turned and walked out of the common room. I followed.

"What happened?" He asked, frostily.

"With what?"

"Theo."

I shrugged. "He was being a dick."

"What did you say?"

"He asked why I didn't call him by his first name. I told him I like the name Theodore."

Blaise's golden eyes flashed. "Why would you say that?"

I scoffed. "So what, I can't take a stab at him when he's being a dick to me?"

"No, you can't."

"Why not?" I challenge. "Why should I put up with his bullshit? You know he's been reading my diary?"

Wariness crept into his expression.

"You knew?!"

He shrugged. "He's been reading it since first year, so what?"

"So what?!" I demanded. "Since first year?! Fuck you."

Flinching, he held up his hands. "Am I supposed to rat out my best friend?"

"Lovely. Who doesn't know about this?"

His eyes widened. "Well, he kind of read it to us."

My body froze. I couldn't breathe.

"Emmeline," Blaise's voice was urgent. "Are you alright?" He grasped my shoulders.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, shoving his hands away. "I can't believe this! I thought I could deal with you, but I was wrong. Fuck all of you."

He called out to me as I stomped toward the meeting room. Anger fueled me as I threw open the door before screeching to a halt.

"You?"

"Hello, Emmeline."


	5. Chapter 5

I gaped. "What are you doing here?"

Anthony Goldstein grinned. "I bet you weren't expecting me, huh?"

That was the understatement of the week. "No, I wasn't. Did you send me that note?"

"I did," he nodded. Looking down at his feet, he sighed. "Look, I didn't lure you here under false pretenses."

"You better not have," I said, threateningly. "Owen knows where you sleep."

He laughed. "That's true. Listen, this is about Lisa."

I flinched back from him. "Lisa Turpin?"

"Yes," he bit his lip. "It's a very long story. Will you sit down?" I obliged. "Well, as you know, Lisa has been after Owen since the day they met." I nodded. He had gone on a date with her over the summer. She turned out to be crazy. "She's still after him."

I huffed. "Really? That's not what I heard."

"Do you know why Owen stopped talking to her?"

I nodded. Then a thought hit me. "Hey, remember the time Owen got stuck in the trick stair and the Weasley twins tried to get him out?"

Anthony snorted. "Yes, and he ended up waist deep in it because they kept making things worse?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Satisfied?"

I shrugged. "You can't be too careful. Owen stopped talking to her because she tried, two days after their first date, to make him choose between me and her."

"So, in her mind, you're the reason he ended it."

"Really? She's that psycho?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But it's the next part I have to tell you."

"I already know," I sighed. "She's been messing around with Adrian."

"It was my understanding that it was a one time thing and she is blackmailing him."

"Lovely," I bit out. "Blackmailing him how?"

"To break up with you."

"Ah." That made sense. Well, might as well beat her to the punch. "Thank you, Anthony."

"Hey, one more thing." I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling impishly. "Can you put in a good word with Pansy for me?"

Throwing my head back, I laughed. No matter how crazy she was over Malfoy, Anthony had always had his eye on Parkinson. "I'll do what I can."

I walked back toward the common room to find Blaise waiting.

"It wasn't Adrian," he stated. "He was just here, looking for you."

I nodded. "That's correct."

His eyes narrowed. "Who was it?"

I sneered at him. "Why don't you just read it in my diary with Nott later to find out?"

Any trace of emotion melted off of his face. "Emmeline," he started.

"Save it," I snapped.

He sighed. "My mother wrote me tonight. She wants all of us to meet her and your dad at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow."

"Alright," I nodded. "I'll let Oliver and Owen know."

I quickly made my way to the library, looking for Owen. I found him in our usual spot. "Hey," I greeted quietly.

"Hi," he chirped. "How was the meeting?"

"I suspect you know," I said bluntly, drumming my fingers on the desk.

His expression became sheepish. "Yeah, I recognized the book."

"Is that why you took it with you?"

He nodded. "It's Goldstein's book."

I smirked. "Well, it was enlightening. Turpin is crazier than you let on." I wasn't sure if he knew what Anthony said and he didn't let on.

"What happened?"

"Adrian did cheat. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

"Do it tonight," he suggested. "Take the fun out of it for her."

I admired Owen deviousness. "Good idea. Oh, Amelia sent a letter to Blaise asking for us all to meet with her and dad tomorrow. I have to get up to Gryffindor and let Oliver know."

Owen snorted. "Good luck."

I jogged up to the portrait for the Fat Lady.

"You're not a Gryffindor," she said snidely.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. I'm looking for Oliver Wood."

"You're not a Gryffindor," she repeated. "You're not permitted to enter."

"I don't want to enter," I said, rolling my eyes. "Have you been indulging in the monk's wine again? I need Oliver Wood."

She sniffed. "Well you're being rather rude. I don't think I'll get him."

I smirked, pulling out my wand and twirling it in my hand. "Alright then. I've always thought your portrait was hideous and could use some changes."

"Changes?" She asked, scandalized.

Nodding slowly, I paced in front of her. "How about a nice, curled mustache to go with that hairy mole on your chin?"

"I'll get him," she shrieked. "Don't deface me."

I shook my head as she hurried away. Being a Slytherin did have it's advantages.

"Emmy," Oliver admonished. "Don't threaten the Fat Lady."

"Oliver," I mocked. "Don't tell me what to do. Listen, dad and Amelia want to meet in the village tomorrow. You will be there. If not you will face my wrath. Clear?"

He snorted. "I'm not scared of you."

"Not yet," I growled, shoving him. "I don't care what you think of her. Dad is finally happy. Why can't you accept that?"

His face contorted and he hung his head, ashamed. "I can't get past it."

"Her and Blaise being Slytherins, you mean?" He nodded. "Or is it that I'm a Slytherin?"

"Both," he admitted. "It never crossed my mind that you'd be there."

"Oliver, I am ambitious. I'm not afraid of competition and I want to be the best. Is that bad?" He shook his head. "Well, those are all the traits that put me in Slytherin. I'm just a little more blunt and gruesome about it. Showboating, you know."

He laughed. "I guess."

"Not all Slytherins are evil. Not all Gryffindors are noble. But I'm your sister no matter what." I sneered at him. "Get off your high horse already."

Pouting, he stuck his lip out. "Are you cheering for Slytherin in quidditch?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow. Be there Oliver Elias!" I strode back down to the dungeons are prepared myself to confront Adrian. Except he wasn't in the common room. Everyone else was.

"Pucey wants you to go to his dorm," Montague said warily. "He seemed upset."

Nodding, I ignored the whispers and descended the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Emmeline?" Blaise's eyes widened when he saw me in the hallway. "What are you doing down here?"

"Looking for Adrian. Which dorm is his?"

He was about to answer when Theodore Nott stepped out of a room, in nothing but a towel.

"Nott," Blaise yelled. "Get dressed!"

The boy in question stopped short, surprised to see me. "Wood? Why are you down here?"

"I'm looking for Adrian," I repeated. "Which room is his?"

"Pucey?" He sneered. "Still?"

I looked Nott in the eyes, taking extra care not to let my eyes wander. "I'm looking for Adrian."

"Are you broken?" He asked snidely. "You've said that."

"And yet, no one has pointed me his way."

Blaise looked like he swallowed a lemon. "Two doors down," he pointed.

I took off without another word and knocked on the door he pointed out. Adrian answered, looking disheveled. I stepped in without being invited.

"I know about Lisa," I said without preamble. He stared at me, dumbstruck. "Well?"

"I'm too young," he groaned.

I scrunched up my face in confusion. "What?"

"I'm too young to be roped into this."

"Roped into what, exactly?"

He snapped his head to stare at me. "I thought you said you knew?"

I nodded. "I know you cheated with her."

He laughed bitterly. "I didn't cheat on you. I ran into Lisa this summer after I got back from Spain."

"Oh, so what happened?"

He sighed. "Too much."

I nodded, sensing he didn't want to talk about it. "Well, whatever it is, we both know I can't be a part of it."

He raised his eyes to mine before nodding solemnly. "She tricked me."

"What do you mean?"

"She tricked me into a marriage contract."

"How do you get tricked into a marriage contract?!" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Easily, if you're drunk enough. There was no agreement and my family didn't get to iron out the details. She didn't even tell me about it until after we started seeing each other. Emmeline, I swear I didn't know."

"What does all of this mean?"

"It means that I have to be with Lisa. If I cheat on her, which she already tried to convince everyone of, my family loses everything."

My heart stuttered. "That stupid bitch."

Adrian hummed in agreement.

"Married at 15 and 13? Fuck, what is wrong with her family?"

He laughed dryly. "Her mother is talking about us quitting school to take care of our family. This is the worst."

"It's ridiculous. Adrian," I said slowly. "How is this legal?"

A ghost of a smirk showed. "My father is looking into it, quietly."

I nodded. "Well, this ends our relationship."

He looked up at me, pained. "I'm sorry."

I tried to smile. "Don't let her keep you down." Without another word I escaped, pressing my back against the door after it closed.

"Alright, Wood?"

I started, looking up into confused, deep blue eyes and noticed that he still wasn't wearing a shirt. And now he's caught me gawking, yup, there's that deliciously infuriating smirk. Damn him. "Fine," I said shortly.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Can you tell me anything about marriage contracts?" Stupid, I know. Breaking Rule number 1. Maybe I really was too Gryffindor for my own good.

"Marriage contracts? Why?"

I shrugged. "Morbid curiosity."

His eyes narrowed. "Wood, don't wrap yourself up in something you can't get out of."

"Don't underestimate me, Nott."

He seemed to panic. "Well, who are you contracting with?"

"Huh?"

"If you're drawing up a marriage contract everyone will know. Aren't you a little young?"

I snorted. "How old were you and Astoria when yours was drawn up?"

He stared at me, not saying a word.

"Forget it. I'll ask someone else." I moved around him.

"No!" He grasped my arm. "I'll help."


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't too excited to visit Hogsmeade. Sure, I needed a few new things, but shopping isn't my favorite thing. I trekked down the path, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. Nerves were setting in. What did Dad and Amelia want to talk about? Were they getting married? Were they breaking up?

"You worry too much," a silky voice said, startling me. I whipped my head around to stare at a laughing Blaise. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Go away," I groaned.

"Theo tells me you're interested in marriage contracts, is that right?"

I sneered at the unabashed brunette over Blaise's shoulder. " _Theo_ needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

The boy smirked back at me. "Come on, Wood, Blaise deserves to know."

"Why?"

"Pure blood thing," he said, waving dismissively. "Now, tell us who you're trying to rope into a contract."

I rolled my eyes. "No one. I'm merely curious."

"Curious?" Blaise asked, disbelieving. "Well, you need to discuss whoever it is with your dad."

I groaned. "Seriously, everyone has been telling me I need to know about them and Slytherin dating customs, so I'm asking."

Nott didn't believe me. "Pure blood dating customs," he corrected. "Not just Slytherin."

"Whatever," I sighed. "I'm merely curious."

Blaise looked skeptical. "Alright, but if you decide to date anyone, run it by me this time." Without another word, he swept away.

Nott stuck behind. "Does this have anything to do with Pucey?"

I looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he looked uncomfortable, "you're not going to try and get him into a contract, right?"

I laughed. "No," I gasped. "Adrian and I are over."

He seemed relieved. "Good. Tricking someone into a marriage contract is the lowest of lows." His voice seemed to carry. Slyly, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a very pale Lisa Turpin trailing us with Mandy Brocklehurst. Nott continued. "I mean, if you were caught tricking someone into something so serious there are legal consequences. Azkaban for sure. You could lose your magic too probably."

Lisa and Mandy hurried past us.

I giggled. Nott grinned.

"So you know?" I asked.

He nodded. "I guessed. You were too calm about everything last night. Plus, I already told you I was eavesdropping on them in the quidditch shed."

I'd forgotten about that. Suddenly, I remembered something. "I haven't forgiven you."

"I figured," he said dully. "There's really no excuse."

"Did you really read it to your dorm mates?" I hissed.

He paled. "Where did you hear that? Blaise?"

I scoffed. "I can't believe you."

"It's in the past," he spoke slowly, trying to keep his temper. "I haven't done it in a while."

"How long?"

His jaw clenched. "Wood," he said, almost pleading.

"Theodore," I growled. He stared at me in shock. "How long?"

"Last week," he admitted sheepishly.

My face reddened. "Really?" I asked, tightly. If he read my diary last week then he knew that I had always fancied him, and still might.

He shrugged. "I was curious."

"About what?"

"If you were really interested in Pucey."

My eyes narrowed into slits. "If I wasn't I wouldn't have been seeing him."

His eyes flashed. "But you've fancied me since first year."

"You have a marriage contract," I reminded him. His face was stoic. "Plus, you hate me."

That got a response. "I don't hate you."

"Then why do you steal my diary and read it to your friends?"

He bit his lip. "There's no excuse really. It was just good fun."

"Well, I'm glad you had your fun," I ground out. "Next time you touch something of mine I will personally rip you to shreds."

His smile was placating. "Sure, Wood."

"Bite me, Nott."

"What happened to Theodore?"

I rolled my eyes. "That was for shock factor. I got my answer."

He scowled. "That hurts."

"I'll hurt you more if you don't go away."

"You're cheery this morning," was his sarcastic reply.

"Fuck off."

He didn't leave, but he stopped talking. Finally, we arrived at the Three Broomsticks. He stopped in front of me. His eyes were cautious as he leaned toward me. "I've never hated you," he whispered.

I swallowed hard, trying not to be flustered. "I'm sure Astoria is waiting for you," I whispered back, pushing him away.

His eyes flashed with something I couldn't recognize before he straightened and strode away.

After taking a deep breath, I walked into the pub.

"Emmeline," I heard my father call. Turning, I saw that I was the last to arrive. Shit.

"Sorry, I'm late," I excused, hugging dad then Amelia. "What's going on?"

Blaise shook his head at me, smirking.

"Well," dad started, nervously glancing at Oliver, who refused to meet his gaze, "I have an announcement. I know certain people aren't happy about Amelia and I being together, but we love each other. We are getting married."

Oliver and Owen looked taken aback.

I laughed. "Well, you called it, Blaise." I smiled at Amelia. "Welcome to the family. It'll be good to finally outnumber the Gryffindors."

Oliver snorted. "Look, I may not be happy about this whole being outnumbered thing, but if you really make each other happy, then I support it."

Amelia beamed.

Owen nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't expect it so soon."

Blaise just grinned at his mother. "When is the wedding?"

"Well," Amelia started, nervously addressing all of us, "either Christmas or Summer holidays. Which would you prefer?"

I snorted. "Amelia, this is your wedding, which do _you_ prefer?"

"It doesn't matter to me," she said, looking lovingly at dad.

"What's your favorite color?"

She seemed thrown off by the question so Blaise answered. "Navy blue."

I nodded. "Two months to Christmas, is that too short to plan?"

Amelia bit her lip. "Maybe it is."

"Alright, so a summer wedding it is." I grinned at her.

"Oh, this will be so much fun!" Amelia squealed. "But we won't take up anymore of your Hogsmeade time. Enjoy." She waved goodbye, pulling dad away.

Oliver looked at me, grinning. "You're going to have to wear a dress, Emmy."

I groaned and let my head fall on the table, hard.

"Ouch, I felt that," Owen joked.

After a while longer, I left the pub to look around. I picked up a few books I couldn't find in the library and other menial supplies I was running low on then started back toward the castle.

"Leaving so soon, Wood?" I heard Malfoy sneer.

"Yes," I answered curtly. I turned to face him, seeing him flanked by Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. "Why so interested, Malfoy?"

He smiled unpleasantly. "I was just looking for Zabini. Where could I find him?"

I shrugged. "Last time I saw him was in the Three Broomsticks."

Nodding, they lumbered away.

I forced myself to walk on, but Nott fell in step with me. "Well?" He demanded. "What happened?"

"Ask Blaise."

"I can't find him."

"Not my problem."

"Then what is?"

I faced him, annoyed. "Why are you following me?"

"I asked you a question. I'll leave when I get an answer." He smirked. "Unless you want me around all night." He wiggled his neatly groomed eyebrows at me.

"Ask Blaise. It really is something he should tell you. You're his friend after all."

"Right," he sighed. "Do you still want to do research tomorrow on marriage contracts?"

I nodded. "I should know all of this stuff."

He grinned. "No problem. I hope you don't mind, but I told Daphne and Astoria that you were asking questions. They could probably explain it better than I could."

For some reason, that I was in full denial about, I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. "Lovely," I said through grit teeth, turning away from him.

"Wood?" He called out.

I kept walking, scolding myself. "Stupid," I muttered. "You can't get wrapped up like this. Not again."

"Emmeline!" Something in his voice forced me to turn around. He stood there, breathing hard. Before I could snap back at him, he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow, I had successfully dodged Nott for two months. In all fairness, he was probably avoiding me as well, but that was neither here nor there. I still couldn't believe he kissed me. No matter. Today we were leaving for Christmas holiday. Dad had already moved Amelia and Blaise in so there was nothing to do but relax.

"Emmy," Owen called. "Where's Blaise?"

I shrugged. "I assumed he was already here."

"I am," Blaise's voice said behind me, making me jump.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

He grinned. "How about today? I already cleared it with your dad."

I tilted my head. "You cleared giving me a heart attack with dad?"

"No," he smirked deviously. "I cleared Theo spending all of the holiday break at _our_ house with your dad."

My heart stuttered. "I'm sorry, what?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I thought I already told you that."

I glared at him. "If you had, you wouldn't have made a huge deal about telling me now."

Shrugging, he lugged his trunk onto the train. I spotted Nott a little way down the train, hugging Astoria. My insides felt like they were on fire.

"Emmy," Owen snapped. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Let's go." I sat with Owen and his friends on the way to Kings Cross. The ride felt like it was taking forever, but we finally arrived.

Hopping off of the train, I spotted dad making his way toward us. "Hi, dad," I grinned, hugging him.

"Hello sweetheart," he kissed my head. "How was your term?" I shrugged.

Soon, we were finally home. I flopped down on my comfy bed and intended to sleep. That is, until someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I groaned, sitting up.

Blaise and Nott filed in.

"Guess what?" Blaise sang. "It turns out that my mom and your dad got invited to a New Years Eve party, AND they're trusting us to throw our own."

"Is this news?" I asked. "Dad has always trusted us to be responsible."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't you see? We get to have our own party."

I nodded. "Yes. Again, this isn't a big deal."

"Aw," Nott mocked. "Does Wood not have someone to kiss at midnight?"

I glared at him. "Why are you here?" I asked heatedly.

"Whoa," Blaise yelped. "Where did that come from?"

Nott pointedly ignored Blaise, staring at my wall.

"Why are you still here?" I asked Blaise.

He looked between us, curious. "We need to make a guest list. Who do you want to invite?"

My eyebrows shot up. Well, that took all the fun out of it. "Let me get back to you on that."

Nodding, he shooed Nott out of the room and shut the door behind them while I settled in for a nice nap.

At dinner, Oliver and Owen were talking excitedly about the party.

"The guest list is almost complete," Blaise announced. "I just need who Emmeline is inviting."

My father threw me a worried glance. After Flint's letter he seemed especially worried about my social life.

"I can't think of anyone in particular who isn't already invited," I shrugged.

Owen made a show out of dropping his soup spoon, taking the attention off of me for a moment. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, dad. I know it's break, but I have this Potions essay that I need to finish before I get caught up and forget about it. May I be excused?"

"Potions essay?" Blaise frowned. "We don't have a Potions essay."

"I asked Snape for some extra work ages ago. He just gave me this."

"Extra work?" Oliver asked, incredulous. "I can't even keep up with the work we have assigned.

Dad looked at me warily. "I suppose."

"Thank you." I rushed from the room. Alright, so I lied. There was no extra Potions essay. I just couldn't stand to be in there for another moment. Hell, I was already thinking of excuses to get out of the New Years Eve party.

"Emmeline," dad's voice startled me, stopping me on the stairs. "You're a good liar, but you have the same tells as your mother." I blushed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I insisted. "I just like my alone time, but I didn't want to be rude and offend Amelia."

Dad laughed. "I don't think it was Amelia you were avoiding."

"What?"

He shrugged. "I told you. You're just like your mother. So, who is the boy?"

"Boy?" I echoed. "What boy?"

"Whichever one has my little girl all flustered. Adrian, I think it was."

I almost sighed in relief. "Oh, no. That's over."

"Over?" He asked. "Already?"

"It was complicated. Besides, I like focusing on my studies."

"While I admire your work ethic, I'm concerned about your social skills."

"I don't understand."

"Emmy, when is the last time you brought a friend over? I mean a friend you made without Owen or Oliver being a buffer?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it. "Never," I said in a small voice. "But Hogwarts isn't that big."

"True, but I assumed I'd be fielding invitations for slumber parties after your first year. I've never even seen you write a letter."

I bit my lip, trying not to cry. "Why is it so bad to want to be alone?" I asked. "I know how to interact with people, I just don't like to."

"It worries me," he confessed. "I hate seeing you sitting around here while everyone else is out."

"I like being here," I argued. "It's my way."

Dad sighed. "Just promise me you won't try and get out of going to this party?" I gaped at him. "It will be good for you."

I scowled. "Since when do you meddle?"

He didn't smile. "I don't like to. But you've left me no choice."

I tried to stamp down my anger. "Well, don't I get a say?"

"No."

Huffing, I turned away. "You're embarrassed, aren't you?" He didn't answer. "First I'm put in Slytherin and now you find out I have no friends." I shook my head, staving off tears. "I'm just one disappointment after another aren't I?"

"Emmeline," he sighed. I waited, but he didn't say thing else. I walked away, my heart breaking with every step.

I didn't leave my room the next day. Everyone was out so I wasn't disturbed. I felt tired, exhausted really. And depressed. My fight with dad the night before had drained any energy I had.

It was getting dark when my door finally creaked open. "Emmy," Owen whispered. "Are you awake?"

"What do you need, Owen?"

"Dad is worried about you."

I scoffed. "Bet he can't wait until I'm not his problem anymore."

Owen scowled. "Don't say that. Dad's not like that."

"I asked him if he's embarrassed by me. Or disappointed in me. He refused to even answer."

"Maybe he is," Owen said honestly. "But that doesn't mean he loves you less."

"No? He doesn't love me less than his Gryffindor clone? Or the smart one? What am I to this family?"

My twin shrugged. "You're the girl."

His words left a bitter taste in my mouth. I wanted to be so much more than the girl of the family. "I'm tired."

Owen looked startled. "Haven't you slept all day? We are going to play exploding snap in the lounge."

"I'm tired," I repeated.

Without a word, Owen left the room, pulling the door shut. I heard his steps retreat down the hall before I let my tears spill over again. I knew what I wanted to do with my life, but was there anything I could do to make my family proud of me?

"Slytherin," Oliver's voice hissed at me through my memory. The day after sorting he'd taken me aside to berate me. "I mean Hufflepuff would have been better. But you had to get put in Slytherin, didn't you Emmeline? Your little rebellious streak is going to cost you everything. You'll never amount to anything, Slytherin."

The words cut through me again. I was only 11 and it was out of my control. It took six months for Oliver to even speak my name again. It made me wonder if he didn't take those words right out of dad's mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

I was still hiding away the next day, but I knew it wouldn't last long.

I heard footsteps approaching my bedroom door.

"Emmeline," my father's stern voice called out. "Come out here, please."

I walked over and yanked the door open. "What?"

He frowned. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. Can you just come downstairs and join us? You're causing a stir."

"No," I said firmly. "I will not join you. In fact, I was just debating on whether to rent a room in London until it's time to return to Hogwarts."

Dad sighed. "You'd miss Christmas. And New Years. Not to mention our engagement party."

I stared back at him. "Why do you want me at those things?"

He seemed at a loss. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," I scoffed. "That seems to be when I hear what you're really trying to say."

"Emmeline," he growled. "I don't know what else to do. You're acting childish."

"Newsflash Dad," I said sarcastically, "I'm only 13."

He reeled back, taking two steps away from my doorway. His jaw clenched. "I don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to accept me. I'm a Slytherin, so what? I'm anti-social, so what? At the end of the day, I'm still your daughter. None of that stuff mattered before."

At a loss for words, he just shrugged and walked away. Acceptance of differences is too much to ask from a Gryffindor apparently.

Nott suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Hey stranger," he said easily. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough," I groused.

He grinned. "Still the same old chipper Wood, I see. Nice hair." He walked uninvited into my room.

"Do you need something?" I snarled.

"Yeah, I was planning on taking a day trip over to Nott Cottage today. Would you like to come?"

"Why would I do that?"

He shrugged. "Everyone else is busy and you are moping. Plus, the grounds are gorgeous."

I bit my lip, unsure of his intentions.

"We have daisies," he wheedled.

My weakness. How had he known?

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll go with you."

"Wonderful," he cheered. "You need out of this house."

Yet again, Theodore Nott was coming to my rescue. But he still wasn't a knight. Nope.

I dressed in a semi-casual dress, knowing that Nott's father would expect it.

"You look nice," Blaise said when I entered the kitchen for lunch.

"Thanks," I mumbled while filling my plate.

"Do you have plans today Emmy?" Oliver asked warily.

"Oh," Nott said apologetically. "I forgot to ask you Mr. Wood. I'm going over to my cottage today and I invited Emmeline. I figured she needed the fresh air and I think she'll like the grounds."

"You promised daisies," I muttered.

He tried to hide his amusement, but I saw it. "That I did."

"Oh," my father said. "I guess that's alright. Just please check with me next time." He was looking at me, but I refused to turn my head in his direction.

"We should get going," Nott said once we had finished. "We will see you all in a while.

We said our goodbyes and we flooed into a sitting room at Nott Cottage. The room was light and airy, with different hues of yellow and white intertwining.

"Wow," I breathed. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah." I looked up at Nott to see a real smile cross his face. "My mother decorated this room. She loved daisies too." He offered me his arm. "Come along. We will see if Father is here then I will give you the tour."

Biting my lip, I looped my arm into his. "Do you come here often?"

"Yes. I prefer it over the manor," he confessed. "In fact, Father is gifting it to me once I turn seventeen," he boasted.

"Lucky," I muttered. "It's beautiful."

Stopping abruptly, he rapped on a heavy door. "Father's office."

"Enter," a deep voice boomed.

Nott pulled me into the room, earning a surprised look from his father, who was nothing like I expected. Nott senior was accused, but never convicted, of being a death eater. He was an older version of Theodore. He was handsome, his hair was a shade darker, but he sported dark brown eyes.

"Hello," he said to me before looking at Theodore. "I didn't know you were bringing a friend."

"Last minute decision," he said crisply. "Emmeline Wood, this is my father, Octavius Nott. Father, this is Emmeline Wood, Blaise's soon to be stepsister."

"Ah," the man grinned. "You're the one Theodore talks about, then?"

I forced a smile. "I don't think so, sir."

His eyebrows shot up. " No matter. Why don't you show Miss Wood around Theodore. Gerard is coming over, we have something to discuss. I was hoping you could sit in."

I caught his eye. "If the grounds are anything like Theodore has been bragging about, I can keep myself busy while you conduct your business, sir."

Amused, he narrowed his eyes at me. "So you don't just look like her?"

"Her?" I asked, confused.

"Ophelia."

My eyebrows might have disappeared into my hairline. "You knew my mother?"

He eyed Theodore warily. "You never told her?" The boy shook his head. "Evan Rosier was my best friend."

I smiled. "You're the first person to admit being friends with him."

"You're not suspicious of me?"

"Perhaps," I confessed. "But I am in your home. It would be rude. Besides, Evan spared Owen and I."

The older Nott nodded. "Yes. Evan wasn't the smartest of men, but he bragged about his niece and nephew until the end."

Not knowing what to say, I nodded my head.

"I'll show Emmeline around. Send Greta when you're ready for me." We bid him goodbye and Nott led me outside. "He liked you."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually he ignores or barely acknowledges any company I have, Blaise included."

"Oh."

"So, this is the beginning of the gardens." It was breath taking. He showed me his mother's prized daisies. "Father and I keep them up to remind us of her." Then he showed me the lake. It wasn't as big as the one at Hogwarts, but it was big enough to take a boat out. That's where the house elf found us.

"Master, Mr. Greengrass is here."

Nott nodded to her. "Are you sure you're alright here?"

My insides were burning again. "Yes," I said quietly. "I'll be fine."

He nodded and walked away without another word.

I needed to get myself together. "He's taken," I muttered to myself. I sat on the bank, looking out at the water for a while.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Nott asked, startling me.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly. "I guess I lost track of time."

He smiled. "It's only been a couple of hours. This is my favorite place to think." His face took on a sly expression. "We have a tire swing. Want to try it?"

I bit my lip, debating. I did want to try it, but being this close to Nott wasn't a good idea. So instead, I stood up. "Maybe another time." I thought I saw his eyes light up, but it was too quick. I must have imagined it. "I think I should get back."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm sure Father wouldn't mind having you here for dinner."

I looked up into his face, but it was unreadable. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

The question seemed to shock him. "Doing what on purpose?"

"Messing with me," I groaned. "It's like every time I think I'm over you, you come waltzing back into my life looking all handsome and devious. It's not fair."

He smirked at the handsome and devious comment. "So, you're not over me?"

I growled. "I have to leave." I walked away

"Wait," he called, jogging after me. "You can't just leave after that comment."

I walked back into the house and past Nott senior's now open study door.

"Emmeline," Nott called after me. "Stop."

I stopped, knowing his father was eavesdropping.

"I asked you a question."

Embarrassing myself in front of Nott was nothing new. Embarrassing myself in front of his father wasn't something I wanted.

"No," I said firmly. "The answer is no."

He stared down at me, unblinking. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Theodore," Nott senior cut in. "Is everything alright?"

Nott didn't respond. He was still staring at me.

"Yes, Mr. Nott. I was just letting Theodore know that I have to leave. My father is expecting me."

"Oh," he said, curiously. "Well perhaps another time you could stay for dinner?"

"That sounds lovely," I said, trying to sound noncommittal.

He smirked. "Wonderful. I will owl you with the details."

Damn. I'd forgotten I was dealing with Slytherins. I nodded and turned my back on the two men.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Nott said gruffly.

"Wood Estate," I called, flooing away.


	9. Chapter 9

I arrived in our lounge room, nearly tripping.

"Emmeline," Amelia gasped. "Are you alright?"

I forced a smile. "Of course." Looking around I saw her and my father. "Sorry, I was letting Theodore and his father have some quality time together."

Amelia smirked slyly. "I'm sure Octavius was a gracious host."

Nodding, I laughed. "He was actually."

She looked shocked. "Blaise can barely get a word out of him."

"He must like me," I shrugged. "He invited me for dinner soon."

My father blanched. "Did he?" He looked uncomfortable. "Emmeline, is there something going on between you and Theodore?"

"No," I snapped. "He has a marriage contract with Astoria Greengrass."

Confusion filled Amelia's eyes. "But-"

Before she could finish, Blaise walked into the room.

"Back already?" He asked slyly. "Where's Theo?"

"Spending time with his father," I said curtly.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "So, how was it?"

"Beautiful," I said neutrally. "The whole place was lovely. Although the grounds were my favorite part."

Amelia smiled serenely. "His mother, Kiera, loved that cottage. She was the one who convinced Octavius to buy it. She loved to garden."

"So," I cleared my throat, "when is the engagement party?"

Beaming, Amelia went down the list. Two days before Christmas the party would be held at an event space that Amelia found in France.

"Oh," I lit up. "We've never been to France."

"I know," she grinned. "Your father said you would love it so we booked it today."

I smiled at dad. Sure, we had issues to work out, but he was still my dad.

"Amelia, Blaise," Dad addressed. "Can Emmeline and I have a moment?"

Once they left he turned to look at me. "Are we alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "I know I get dramatic. I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

He sighed. "You were right. If Oliver had acted that way I wouldn't have been so harsh. I guess I just expect more of you."

"But why?"

He smiled, looking at me. "Probably because you're so much like your mother." I grinned. "You've always been responsible and dependable. I guess I expected you to pick up on the stereotypical Slytherin prejudices. But you haven't. Then I met Amelia, and she didn't feel that way either. I have been thinking a lot about it. I'm sorry I made you feel bad."

"I'm sorry for lashing out."

He hugged my tightly. "You're my baby girl, sweetheart. No matter how bad you feel, you can't be replaced."

"Ugh," I groaned, not feeling as irritated. "Why am I 'the girl'?" My father tilted his head in question. "Oliver is the Gryffindor, Owen is the smart one. I'm the girl."

Dad threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, I suppose. Amelia talked to me last night. She thinks that, even though you're not making close friends, the fact that a Wood is surviving in Slytherin speaks volumes to your social skills. I never thought of it that way."

"See, dad? Having Slytherins around isn't so bad."

"OUCH!"

I giggled, recognizing Blaise's voice. Quietly, I strode across the room and opened the door quickly. Blaise fell through but Amelia caught herself.

"We were just coming to see if everything was alright," she said innocently.

Giggling, I helped Blaise up. "Everything is fine," I assured her.

"Great, so you will be at the party, right Emmeline?"

I shot her a sassy look. "Only if you people stop calling me Emmeline. My family calls me Emmy."

A few hours later Amelia and I were discussing wedding ideas in the lounge when Nott came through the fireplace.

"Oh. Theodore," Amelia giggled. "We need a mans opinion."

Smiling charmingly, he sauntered over and leaned on my chair. "What are you ladies doing?"

"Wedding stuff," Amelia waved off. "Our color scheme is navy blue and yellow. Do you think I should have my bridesmaids in one color or alternate?"

"Alternate?" He asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yes," I jumped in. "one in navy blue, another in yellow, back to blue, etc."

He shrugged. "I like the alternating idea, but you will have to decided based on how your bridesmaids look in each color. For example, Emmeline should be in navy. Maybe find a dress that's mostly navy but has some yellow to it?"

Amelia's eyes lit up. "That's perfect. Combining dresses, Theodore you're a genius!"

As he laughed, his eyes danced. "Anything else I can help with?" Amelia shook her head. "Then could I borrow Emmeline?"

Panic flared up my spine.

"Of course," she answered, winking at me. "Go on."

Nott took my hand and led my down the hall to our empty sitting room. He dropped my hand and turned to stared at me intensely.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked shakily.

"I'd like to talk about what happened today," he said bluntly.

I flinched. "Which part?"

He stepped forward. "The part where you admitted that you still care for me."

Swallowing hard, I looked up into his happy face. "It can't happen."

His expression fell and his eyes hardened. "Why not?"

"You're engaged."

"No, I'm not," he scoffed.

"Close enough. I'm not going to risk falling for someone who is already promised to someone else."

There was a loud noise in the hall.

"Theo," Blaise exclaimed. "You're back!" He stopped and surveyed the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Nott hissed.

"Oh." For the first time since I met him, Blaise Zabini looked lost. "Should I leave?"

"No," I answered as Nott opened his mouth. "We're done."

"Like hell we are," Nott snapped. "We need to talk."

"I need to find a dress for the engagement party," I excused, dashing upstairs to my bedroom.

The engagement party went spectacularly. I was in a ballroom surrounded by people, half of which I barely knew, if at all, and the other half people I wasn't interested in associating with. But I was in _France_. I tried to keep myself occupied, dancing with everyone from Blaise to Michael Corner. Nott kept trying to catch my eye, but I steadily avoided him.

Christmas was much the same. If I stayed around people he couldn't corner me. My family was starting to notice something was going on.

Two days after Christmas Nott finally cornered me in the lounge.

"Do you still want to know about marriage contracts?" He asked stiffly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to know. Maybe Blaise can-"

"I'm right here. I'll explain."

So he did. Basically there are three types: Ironclad, Flexible and a mix of the two.

Ironclad means there is no getting out. The details aren't even negotiable. These kind of contracts are usually drawn up by the parents, sometimes before the children are born.

Flexible is basically a back up plan. If the people in the contract aren't married by a certain age they settle for each other.

Most marriage contracts are a mixture, with negotiable terms and a wedding deadline.

"Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded. "Good. I got a letter from Draco today. Adrian's parents are having him enter into a contract with Lisa."

"Wait, I thought they were already married."

Nott snorted. "No, she didn't have anyone to witness, so it's null. However, she claims he took liberties. It's easier to just shut it down."

I made a noise of disgust. "That bitch."

"So," he said casually. "How have you been?"

"Fine," I shrugged.

He pulled something out of his pocket. "I wanted to give this to you on Christmas, but you were avoiding me."

"Oh, you don't need to," I said, blushing.

"You got me something," he pointed out.

Damn. I'd gotten him a book on medicinal plants. Looking through it I had realized that his mother had planted many of them in the cottage gardens.

Sighing, I took the small package and unwrapped it apprehensively. Inside was a small silver locket. O.R.R. was engraved on the front. I stared at it, then at Nott.

"My father had it. We dug it out after he met you. It was your mother's." He pointed to the letters. "Ophelia Rose Rosier."

I opened it. There was only one small moving picture. Then it changed.

"He put your initials on the back. And added people from your life. He tried to remove the picture of him and Evan, but it wasn't budging."

I looked closer. A photo of a girl who looked like me and a boy around age 5. Two boys, one resembling Nott, around our age. Then it switched to more modern pictures. Ones of Owen and I. Oliver decked out in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Dad and Amelia. The last one was Blaise and Theodore.

I looked up at him, quirking a brow.

He rubbed his neck shyly. "He insisted on that."

"Why does your dad like me so much?"

"Did you know he had a marriage contract with your mom?" I gasped. "It was a flexible one. He had assumed they would marry and he let himself grow attached to her. He loved her. But she loved your dad. He did love my mom, but he loved yours more."

Shocked, I sat back. "What?"

"He's never said a harsh word about her," he offered. "He was planning to kill Evan for killing her, but Moody got there first."

"He spared us," I confided. "Owen and I saw him kill mom, but he didn't kill us."

"You remember that?" He asked, incredulous.

"No," I smiled. "We've just always been able to see the Thestrals."

I was lost in thought and didn't notice him getting closer.

"Emmeline," he whispered. I looked up to see his face just inches from mine. "I'm not going to marry Astoria."


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" I asked, dumbstruck.

He smiled. "We had a flexible contract. That's why Mr. Greengrass was over the other day. Before we left for break Astoria told me that she loved someone else and that he wanted a contract with her."

"Who?"

"I have no idea. She wouldn't say. Astoria is one of my best friends, but I never loved her. She was planning to break the contract when she turned 15 anyway."

"Oh."

He smirked. "Aren't you going to ask why?"

"No," I sniffed. "That's not my business."

Grinning, he shrugged. "Well there you have it. I'm not _promised_ to anyone."

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Cool."

He smirked mischievously. "Cool? Is that all you have to say?"

"What should I say?"

"Well, we can't really say anything until I speak to your father. But for now, let just get to know each other. You're new to the pure blood dating world and I don't want you to commit to me if you're going to change your mind later."

I bit my lip. "Alright."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I need to speak to your father. I don't want him to think we have been deceiving him."

Not knowing how to respond, I sat quietly as he stood and walked out of the room.

Later, I was in my room, reading my Transfiguration book when Owen walked in without knocking.

He stared at me. "You and Nott, huh?"

I shrugged, fighting a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Dad's all flustered and not sure how to handle the situation."

My eyes narrowed. "Please tell me he didn't send you up here to babysit me," I plead.

"Not exactly," he hedged.

I groaned.

Owen shrugged. "You're 13. He doesn't want you to be too invested."

I laughed. "Theodore said the same thing."

He gave me a strange look. "It's Theodore now, is it?"

"Shouldn't it be?" I returned.

Laughing, he threw his arm around me. "The New Years Eve party is in four days. Do you have something to wear?"

Grinning, I nodded. "I do."

Four days later, mostly filled with Oliver being unbearably overprotective and Blaise being unbearably amused, it was time for the party. On January 2nd we would be returning to Hogwarts. I was nervous about that.

I was wearing an altered dress that had once belonged to my mom. It was a deep midnight blue v-neck with sheer sleeves. It fell just below the knee and I put a silver butterfly clip that Amelia had given me at the end of my braid.

Theodore was looking handsome in his slacks and green button down shirt. He shot me a crooked smile after seeing me and immediately pulled me onto the dance floor.

It felt like something out of a dream. I danced with a few others, but Theo took up most of my time that night. Butterflies settled in my stomach as midnight approached. The countdown started and he pulled me aside.

"Emmeline, are you sure you want to try this?"

I bit my lip, uncertain. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at him, his eyes were pleading. "Yes," I whispered in a strong voice.

His grin lit up the room. Suddenly it was like we were the only two in the room. I faintly heard some scream "Three" as Theodore slowly leaned toward me. He pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. We broke apart, looking around to see everyone cheering at the countdown clock. 12:01.

I felt awkward, which seemed to irk Theodore. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing," I insisted, embarrassed.

"Emmeline," he wheedled, in a warning tone. "What's wrong?"

"Really, it's nothing," I said blushing. "It's just that it was my first kiss."

Surprised doesn't cover the look on Theodore's face. "Wait, what?"

I was sure my face was redder than Oliver's quidditch robes. "You heard me."

"Seriously?" He seemed concerned. "You were that hung up on me? And what about Adrian?"

I stepped back. "Hung up on you? What about Adrian?"

"You dated him for like three months and you never kissed?"

I shook my head. "It wasn't because I was hung up on you. Why is it such a big deal?"

He stared at me. "It's a huge deal. I agreed to see where things went and now you're going to have all these expectations."

"Expectations? I don't expect anything from you."

"What does that mean?" He asked, offended.

I scoffed. "You're starting a fight after our first kiss-"

"Your first kiss," he grumbled.

"How is this supposed to work?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We just agreed to try a relationship and you're already fighting with me. For the record, I'm 13. I don't think not kissing a boy before now makes me weird."

"I just don't get how you never kissed Adrian."

"Because I knew he was hiding something from me."

He paled. "That's it?"

"Does there need to be another reason?"

He rubbed the heel on his palms against his temples. "This is a mess."

I felt tears of hurt welling up in my eyes. I wouldn't let him see me cry. Turning away, I marched out of the room, making a beeline for the patio.

I ran into my twin and a giggling Daphne Greengrass.

"Oh, sorry," I said, trying to appear calm.

"You alright, Em?" Owen asked.

"Fine," I smiled. "I just need some fresh air."

Luckily, Owen knew me well enough to know that I needed to calm down before he would get any answers so he let me escape into the backyard.

I spent a while analyzing everything that had happened. Theodore Nott was a complete jerk, that was a fact. His father was a nice man, from what I saw for a day. Theodore seemed to like me. Or maybe he didn't. Why did him being my first kiss matter? Then a thought struck me. Was he being nice to me at his father's urging? Did his father tell him to try to date me? Horror filled me and I began to cry.

Hearing a rustling, I quickly wiped my tears and turned toward the noise. Theodore sighed when he saw me. "I've been looking for you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said stiffly.

He stared at me for a minute, then stepped toward me. "Owen is worried about you." He offered me his arm. "Let's go inside."

"Are you going to pretend that we're not arguing?"

Frowning, scrunched up his nose. "We're not arguing. This is part of figuring things out."

"No, this is you freaking out because I don't have experience with boys. Why does that bother you? It certainly wasn't because of you or I never would have dated Adrian."

His face fell. "It bothers me," he admitted. "It bothers me because usually when a guy is a girls first anything, the girl gets clingy and expects her first kiss to marry her."

"Are you stupid?" I asked seriously. "I don't expect anything from you."

He bit his lip. "Well, I guess we will see."

"No, we won't." He did a double take. "You don't believe me which means you don't trust me. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me and I can't trust in return. This isn't going work Nott."

"What?!" He cried, incredulous. "You're ending it already?"

"Yeah," I nodded, tears flowing. "It's done." I shoved past him and ran up to my room. Luckily, I didn't see Nott again over break. Unluckily, break was only another day. The I'd be going back to Hogwarts. Back to Slytherin. Where I'm sure everyone will have heard all about it.

Well shit.


	11. Chapter 11

I had dodged Nott until the end of school. Now I had to be around him. After all, he was invited to the wedding. It was summer now. Owen and I had turned 14 the week before the wedding. Nott had sent me a present, which I promptly sent back. He tried to talk to me and my housemates schemed with him. My pride swelled every time I evaded them. Blaise stopped trying to convince me when I turned his pencils into mice, which he seems to have an odd fear of.

But here we are. The wedding that everyone was talking about. The Zabini-Wood wedding. Ugh. The ceremony was over and I was hiding in the shadows when I felt someone behind me. Assuming it was Nott, I turned to yell at him. I was wrong. Well, sort of.

Nott senior beamed at me. "Hello, Emmeline," he said pleasantly. "I've been looking for you."

"Y-You have?" I stuttered.

"Yes, will you dance with me?" He asked, extending his hand.

Gulping, I accepted his hand and allowing him to lead me to the dance floor.

"I understand your birthday was last week?" I nodded. "Well, happy belated birthday. Perhaps we should get together to celebrate. You did agree to have dinner with Theodore and me."

It wasn't a question. It was hardly even an invitation. It was a demand. I swallowed hard. "I'm not sure when I'm free-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I've already cleared it with your father." He smirked.

I barely stopped myself from cursing. My father knew I had ended things with Nott.

"Tomorrow night," he informed me. "Formal dress. Dinner is at seven, but we will expect you at 5." He said just as the song ended. He bowed his head to me, after leading me back to my seat, and turned to walk away.

I slumped in my chair, groaning.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked, startling me.

"I thought you were with Greengrass," I accused.

"I was," he shrugged. "But now you look upset."

"Nott's father cornered me into dinner tomorrow night."

"That's a bad thing?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Nott and I aren't together anymore."

Owen nodded once. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't get along for a few hours."

I groaned again. "This is not what I wanted to do tomorrow."

Instead of being helpful, Owen change that subject. "Has Daphne said anything about me?"

"I avoid the whole group," I confessed.

He looked at me, startled. "Why?"

"They all try and talk up Nott. Not something I'm interested in hearing right now."

"Hey guys," Oliver greeted, sitting between us. "What's going on?"

"Nott senior roped Emmy into dinner tomorrow night and she's not happy about it," Owen informed him.

"Owen is interested in Daphne Greengrass," I added, glaring at Owen when he shot me a dirty look.

"You two are full of fun tonight, huh?" Oliver snorted.

"Shut it," Owen grumbled.

"Very articulate," I teased.

Oliver snorted again. "Well, good news. I was approached by a recruiter today."

"That's great!" Owen cheered, slapping Oliver on the back.

"What team?" I pried excitedly.

He dramatically cleared his throat. "Puddlemere United."

Oh.

"That's great, Ol," I smiled tightly.

He didn't notice. "Yeah, I'm going to tell Dad," he said, scurrying off.

I looked at Owen who was trying not to laugh.

"Isn't Puddlemere the second worst team in the league?" He asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But he might get signed right out of school. He could trade later."

Nodding, Owen rose to his feet. "Well, it will be interesting." With that, he walked away.

I danced with various people during the wedding. Finally, I was thankful for the last dance.

"May I have this dance?" A familiar tenor voice asked.

I turned to face Nott. It would be rude to refuse, so I nodded.

He held me a little too close for my comfort, but saying something would only antagonize him, so I smiled blandly.

"How have you been?" He asked quietly.

"Fine," I said shortly.

"You returned my gift."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because we aren't in a situation for you to give me gifts," I answered simply.

His eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we broke up. We aren't friends. There isn't a reason for you to send me a gift."

I felt him shake slightly as his hands tightened around me. "That isn't my fault. You were the one acting ridiculous at New Years."

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling but kept my mouth shut.

"Are you coming for dinner tomorrow or will you find some excuse to bail?" He asked bitterly.

I snorted. "I doubt I'd be able to bail. I already tried diverting, but your father isn't the type to get distracted."

Nott smirked, smug. "Yeah, that's true. So you'll be there?"

His voice had changed completely from hard and cold to almost hopeful. I looked up to see his eyes shining.

"Yeah," I said neutrally. "I will be there."

He pulled me even closer. "Thank you."

I grimaced as he hugged me. A relieved sigh left me once the song ended.

"You must be exhausted," Nott said, brushing his hand against my cheek.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked shakily.

"Just checking," he grinned at me. "I wanted to make sure that, in the time you've been avoiding me, your feelings haven't changed."

"How do you know they haven't?"

He smiled fondly at me. "You might be a snake, but you're not as slippery as you think." He winked at me as Blaise joined us.

"Hey you two," he beamed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I snapped. "I was just going to find Owen." But before I could leave Nott latched onto my arm.

"He's talking with Daphne. You should stay here."

"Yeah Em," Blaise grinned at me.

I glared at them. "Just because your father got me to agree to dinner doesn't mean we are okay."

Nott tried to look contrite, but I saw the smugness in his eyes. "Of course."

"Emmeline," I heard my father call. "Blaise, let's go home."

I found Nott's arms wrapped around me again. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered before releasing me.

I walked over to dad and Amelia.

"I thought you called it quits," dad said, half asking, half accusing.

"We did," I confirmed. "His father roped me into dinner tomorrow."

Dad nodded. "Yeah, Amelia thought it was a good idea."

I glared at my new step mother, who just smiled back.

"We will be travelling for a month. You kids will be alright on your own, right?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, dad. We will be fine."

"Good." He kissed my head.

"Congratulations," I yawned at Blaise, Owen and I touched the portkey Oliver had activated.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Amelia grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

Panic was too soft of a word for how I was feeling. Meltdown didn't even cover it. I tossed and turned all night and woke up too early. Finally, at two in the afternoon I started getting ready for the dreaded dinner. I wasn't sure what to expect from Nott senior. Was I supposed to explain to him that, even though he had already kissed me, his son freaked out when he found out that I had never kissed another boy? I didn't count the other one because I didn't get a say in it. Nott caught me off guard. I didn't want to count New Years either. Look how that turned out.

Finally, at a quarter to five I was ready. I wore a modest red dress with matching flats. Smirking, I twirled for Owen and Oliver.

"You look very...red." Oliver said, confused.

I giggled. "They roped me into this, I wear Gryffindor colors."

Owen snorted. "Way be petty, Em. You'll fit right in."

Not amused, I picked up the closest object, Oliver's practice Snitch, and tossed it at his head, missing by a hair. He laughed.

"I'm off." With some not so encouraging words, they saw me off at the floo.

I arrived in the beautiful white and yellow sitting room. Again, I marveled in the warmth.

"Good evening Emmeline," Nott senior's smooth voice reverberated around the room.

"Hello," I smiled. "Am I late?"

Smirking, he shook his head. "No, you're right on time. Theodore, however, is late."

Exhaling quickly, I tried to determine which was worse, Nott being here. Or Nott not being here.

"Oh," I said, unsure.

"Come into my office. We can chat."

I gulped. Words were never as innocent as they seemed to a Slytherin. With no other choice, I followed Nott senior into his office and sat across from him.

"Theodore refused to tell me what is happening between the two of you," his said softly. His dark eyes searched my face carefully. "So, care to enlighten me?"

Biting my lip, I tried to figure out what to do. "I'm not sure it's my place."

He waved his hand impatiently. "My son is moping about. I want to know how to fix it."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. This was going to be worse than I thought.

"Theodore was under the impression that I was expecting something of him that he wasn't prepared to commit to. I wasn't. But it went downhill so quickly that I wasn't sure we could figure anything out."

"He hurt your feelings?"

I stopped myself from shrugging. "A bit," I admitted. "But it was really how presumptuous he was. It wasn't something I was prepared to handle."

He smirked. "Why did he assumed you had these expectations?"

Sighing, I knew that not amount of misdirection was going to distract him. "He was my first kiss. Although he had kissed me before, I hadn't ever kissed anyone. It was the first one I was ready for." I confessed, blushing red. "He thought that meant I wanted to marry him."

"Do you?"

The tone of the question caught me off guard. He asked it like he expected me to answer with a yes.

"No."

If he was surprised, he didn't show it.

"What's going on?" Nott to the rescue again.

"We were just talking," Nott senior said, giving his son an innocent look.

"Why didn't you call me down when she arrived?" He asked suspiciously.

Rule 8: Don't blurt out the truth without weighing the consequences.

If I told Nott his father was interrogating me, this night could easily go from bad to worse and Amelia and dad would hear all about it.

If I kept my mouth shut, I let father and son deal with it and ignore any questions. Yeah, that one.

"Emmeline?" Nott prompted when his father didn't answer.

Nott senior was looking at me curiously. Shit. I was cornered. Either I lied to his son, or I ratted him out.

"Your father was just regaling me with tales of my uncle," I said smoothly, smiling at the older man.

Grinning, he turned toward his son. "Satisfied?"

Narrowing his eyes, the boy sat down beside me, suspicion radiating from him.

"How was your day, Emmeline?" He asked, eyes boring into mine.

"It was nice," I lied.

Nott senior laughed.

"Your eye twitched. Your mother's used to do that when she was lying."

Nott smirked at his father. "She does it too. I just don't call her on it."

Embarrassed, I smiled awkwardly.

"Well, we have an hour before dinner. Why don't you kids entertain yourselves." It wasn't a question.

Quietly, we left his office and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on," Nott said, holding his arm out for me. He led me into the sitting room. "Sit down."

I obeyed, feeling disturbed.

"Am I allowed to give you your birthday present yet?"

My jaw dropped. "No. Return it."

He looked offended. "I will not. I bought it for you."

I stared at him. "Why?"

Sighing, he picked up my hand and held it between his. "I never stopped caring about you."

"You freaked out about the kiss. You kissed me before but because I was ready for it, you felt like I expected something from you."

Nodding, he looked into my eyes. "Yes. I was worried that you would expect too much from me. But you avoiding made me realize that those expectations don't sound so scary at all."

"Huh?" I asked, stupidly.

He smirked. "I'm not afraid of the idea of marrying you."

"What?"

His smirk faded. "What am I saying that is confusing you? I thought I was clear."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Nott, I don't expect you to marry me. It never even crossed my mind."

Hurt flashed across his face. "Never?"

"No," I said loudly. "I'm 14! Marriage is the last thing on my mind!"

"Oh."

Groaning, I sat back on the sofa. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal right now. What happened to figuring things out?"

He frowned. "You broke up with me."

"I broke up with you because you freaked out over _an assumption you made_. Do you get it? I want you to understand that I will tell you if something is bothering me. I'm not the type to beat around the bush in these situations. I was raised by a Gryffindor."

We talked for a while longer before Greta called us for dinner.

It was a fairly quiet affair. Nerves swarmed my stomach.

When we were finishing dessert, Nott placed a little box next to my plate. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Belated birthday present," he said innocently.

I tried not to react. Sneaky little rat. I couldn't reject it in front of his father. Blushing, I picked up the box.

"Open it," Nott senior urged.

I wanted to punch Nott. Instead, I opened the small box and stared in shock.

"Huh?" I said, unable to say anything else.

Both men chuckled.

"It's a promise ring," Nott told me patiently. "I know I get ahead of myself, but I wanted you to know I'm serious about you."

I felt like I was suffocating. We had just talked about how I wasn't expecting anything and now he was doing this?

"Do you like it, Emmeline?" Nott senior asked, slyly.

Pieces started to fall together. Nott wanted to trap me into agreeing. His father was a buffer. A reason for me to not argue. Oh hell no.

"I can't accept this."

"What?" Nott asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't accept this. I'm too young for this."

Many emotions streaked across his face. Nott senior's face was stoic.

"You can't?" He sounded like he was choking. "We just said-"

I cut him off, not longer caring about being rude. "I just told you marrying you had never crossed my mind. Why would that change from then to now? You're not listening to me. This is why I'm so frustrated."

"I'll leave you two to work this out," Nott senior said, rising from the table. He strode out of the room.

I knew he was angry with how I was acting, but I was not about to be tricked into marrying Nott just because he felt he had something to prove.

"Emmeline," he admonished. "Don't cut me off."

"Don't try and trick me into something," I hissed. "This is low. Like, Lisa Turpin low."

He blanched. "This isn't a marriage contract."

I huffed. "It's close enough in this society. Do you think that just because I wasn't talking to you that I stopped studying the customs?" He reddened. "You did? You purposely tried to trick me into this?!"

"Slytherin," he shrugged as if it explained everything.

"I'm leaving."

"No."

I froze, turning back to him. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. You're not leaving. We are going to talk this out."

"I don't think so."

"Well I do!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I can't stand you ignoring me anymore."

"Fine. We will compromise." He smirked. "I won't ignore you and you won't kiss me."

He stared at me, flabbergasted. "What?"

"That's right." I said smugly. "If we are on speaking terms again, then it's only as friends. Deal?"

I could practically see the cogs turning as he mapped out the loopholes. "Deal," he smirked.

I'm going to regret this.


	13. Chapter 13

The situation with Nott was far from settled. He felt like the first step in our friendship was for me to call him Theo. I thought the first step was for him to go home for a week. No dice. Dad had somehow managed to score us all tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. And he invited Nott. Owen plucked up some courage and asked Daphne to join us, but her father wouldn't allow it. Oliver was beside himself with excitement while I couldn't muster any sort of emotion for the whole thing.

"Emmeline," Dad yelled. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I called back. "Be down in a minute!"

I scrambled to finish packing and tossed my bag down by the door. I was brushing out my hair when a face appeared in the mirror behind me. I shrieked.

Nott smirked. "Do you need any help?" He asked innocently.

"No," I snapped. "When are you going to stop sneaking up on me?"

He pretended to think for a second. "Considering it's the only time I get to here you yell like that...never."

I scowled at him. "Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"It's a gift," he said, smiling charmingly as he hoisted my bag onto his shoulder. "Oof. What do you have in here? Rocks?"

I blushed. "No. Just a couple of books."

He snorted. "Like our whole new curriculum?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I scolded him. "I haven't gotten my letter yet."

Nott laughed and followed me back down stairs.

"There you two are," Amelia cried. "We're going to miss our port key!"

"We won't, dear," Dad cooed. "We are going to be a little early."

He was right. We finally arrived in the field full of wizards trying to act like muggle campers. They were failing.

"Those muggles are going to have brain damage," Dad grumbled as we set up camp.

I turned when I heard Oliver cry out. Sure enough, Potter was walking down the lane. I tried to be subtle as I shooed Blaise and Nott away from camp.

"Potter?" Nott asked.

I grimaced. "Yeah."

Blaise laughed. "It's fine. We will pretend we didn't notice this time. You're slipping though."

My back straightened automatically and my face cleared. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nott slap Blaise over the head.

He was right. I was letting my guard down around them.

"Emmy," Nott soothed. "He didn't mean it."

With my mask in place, I stared at Nott for a second before continuing into the wooded area near our campsite.

"I was wondering where you tossers were," a voice drawled. I turned to see Malfoy leaning against a tree. "Wood," he sneered.

I curled my lip up in return, but didn't answer.

"How was your summer, Draco?" Blaise grinned.

Malfoy smirked. "Well, Pansy-"

I tuned them out and settled on returning to camp and sitting beside Owen, who had his nose in a book. "What are you reading?" He turned the book so I could see the cover. "Dragons, of course."

Lifting his eyebrow slightly, he peered at me. "Why aren't you with Blaise and Nott?"

I shrugged. "They pointed out that I was slipping."

He understood. "You usually do at home. Just don't get too used to them."

Frowning, I nodded my head and stared off into the distance until Blaise returned, alone.

"I'm sorry," he said lightly. "I was just commenting on how comfortable you were getting with us."

Owen snorted. "Messed that up, didn't you?"

Blaise sneered at him. "I'm trying to apologize."

"Too late," Owen sang. "She's retreating into herself like she does at school."

Frowning, Blaise looked back at me. "I'll fix this," he said quietly.

Owen snorted. "Good luck."

I didn't have to ignore them during the match. The boys were engrossed. Even Amelia was cheering. It finally ended with Ireland taking the Cup. We got back to our campsite and started to settle in while the boys recounted their favorite parts of the match. Until we heard screaming, not the cheering kind. Stepping outside the tent was like walking into a stampede.

"Everyone get back to the port key," Dad cried. "Now."

We all took off in different directions. I ran for the woods, wanting to get under cover and figure out what was going on. I stopped at the treeline and focused amid the chaos. I heard Draco Malfoy sneering at someone. Then I saw them. Men in masks were levitating the muggle family who owned the field.

"Emmeline," Someone cried. I ignored it, focusing on the approaching horde of men in masks I hoped I would never see again. "Emmeline!" Someone was pulling on my arm. I turned to see Theodore. His face contorted with fear as he looked somewhere above me. I looked too, and regretted it instantly. I hadn't seen it since pictures of my mother's death, but it shined in the sky before my eyes. The Dark Mark. With a final tug, Nott dragged me deeper into the woods as the Death Eaters started disappearing. He quickly checked me over. "Are you hurt?" I shook my head. At least, I think I did. But it didn't satisfy Nott. "Come on, we have to find your father."

Something clicked in my head and I ripped my arm from his grasp. "Which way did he go?" I asked harshly. Nott seemed taken aback, but led the way. We just made the port key home. I immediately locked myself in my room. My head was spinning. Death Eaters were roaming around, muggle baiting and flashing around the Dark Mark. I felt sick as I wondered if Nott Senior was in the crowd tonight. Then my thoughts spiraled. Would Nott take the Dark Mark? Would Owen have to choose between Daphne and his beliefs? Were Owen's beliefs the same as mine? What about Blaise? My head was spinning with questions. But one thing was for sure, I would not be getting close with Nott. Not when he could be getting Marked. It was too dangerous.

"Emmy," Owen knocked. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I croaked. "Just a shock to see Death Eaters is all."

He stared at me. "Ok. Let me know if you need something."

I nodded, biting my lip and forcing tears back. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Ten minutes later I was crawling into bed when my door creaked open. Nott stood there, shuffling his feet. "Hey, can we talk for a minute?"

I shook my head. "I'm tired."

"I know," he sighed. "I just wanted to say that you don't have to hide from me, ok?" I gave him a skeptical look. "We're friends, right? So you don't have to retreat into yourself if your mask slips off. I don't mind." He smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe I mind," I said quietly. "Maybe I don't want you knowing me that well."

"What could it hurt?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Nott, those were Death Eaters out there. Getting close to anyone right now is a bad idea."

He snorted. "Bullshit. Yeah, they were Death Eaters. So what? They were messing around. The Dark Lord isn't back."

My eyebrows shot up. If I wasn't sure of his father's allegiance before I am now. "The Dark Lord?" I asked.

Nott rolled his eyes. "We're Slytherins. Get used to him being referred to as that. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who are for blood traitors."

"I'm tired, Nott. Please leave so I can go to bed."

"One more thing." I sighed in annoyance, but he ignored me. "What scared you so badly about the Dark Mark? I admit, it freaked me out, but you were petrified. Like the mudbloods second year."

I grit my teeth. If I snapped at him I was letting my mask slip. Maybe that's what he wanted. "Nott, that mark was over my house once. When my mother was murdered."

"But you don't remember it," he said as if it was illogical for me to still be upset about it. "Emmeline, if the Dark Lord is returning, you need to start making some difficult decisions."

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my mask up.

"You're not an idiot. You know exactly what I mean. I know you have people you love, but you're a Slytherin at heart. And Slytherins always save their own skins first." With that he closed the door behind him.

I stared at the door as I listened to his footsteps retreat. I knew in that moment that everything was going to shatter. Nott was in Blaise's ear. So maybe Blaise would take the Mark too. Would Owen? For the first time in a while, I cried myself to sleep, slipping off the mask for just one night couldn't hurt, right?


	14. Chapter 14

I groggily woke up and looked at the clock, realizing I had slept for nearly twelve hours. It was three in the afternoon and I still felt exhausted. Getting up was the last thing I wanted to do, knowing that I was going to have to face everyone after yesterday. They were either going to be full on paranoid or trying to act like it didn't happen. I wasn't sure which was worse. Sluggishly I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for what was left of the day. After twenty minutes of preparing myself for a confrontation with Nott, I finally convinced myself to go downstairs. When I walked into the dining room Oliver and dad were the only ones there, much to my relief.

"Emmy," dad exclaimed. "I was starting to worry about you. You don't normally sleep later than 9am," he laughed, "Must have been a rough night."

"Sorry," I groused. "I didn't sleep very well last night." I fidgeted awkwardly in the doorway as Oliver stared down at the table, hands shaking slightly. He was definitely one of the paranoid ones. Dad seemed to be pretending nothing happened.

"Yeah, I think everyone is still on edge," dad reasoned. "Amelia took the boys over to the Greengrass manor early this morning."

"Oh," I said lamely.

"Yeah, but they should be back soon. Owen seems pretty interested in their oldest. What was her name? Daphne?"

Nodding, I sat down at the table where food magically appeared in front of me. I ate quickly to avoid anymore awkward small talk conversation. Unluckily, I wasn't fast enough. Amelia and the boys had returned and, if Nott's expression was anything to go by, I wasn't getting away without a confrontation.

"Hey Em," Owen beamed. Apparently he was also acting like everything was fine. "I thought you'd never get up!"

I smiled weakly at him. "Yeah. I was exhausted after all the excitement."

"Yeah, the Irish kicked Bulgaria around," Blaise said enthusiastically. He was trying to distract everyone. "It was no contest!"

"Krum still caught the snitch," Oliver argued, indulging him.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Small detail. Ireland still won by a landslide!"

"Yeah but Kru-" Oliver started.

"Emmeline," Nott whispered beside me, drowning out Oliver's voice. I didn't know when he got so close, but here he was. "Can I speak with you privately?"

Looking around the room for an out, I found everyone continuing their conversation. Oliver and Blaise arguing about the World Cup. Dad was listening to Amelia and Owen tell him about their time at the Greengrass manor. I sighed, resigned. "Fine." We left the dining room and walked down the hall to the lounge. "What do you want?" I snapped, ready for a fight.

"Look, Emmeline," Nott started. "I'm not trying to be mean here. But you need to realize that everything is probably going to get worse. I can't protect you if you're going to act like a blood traitor." I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off. "I don't care what you believe." His eyes flared. I couldn't tell if it was anger or fear. "I care about keeping you safe. And I can't keep you safe it you're going to shoot off at the mouth and let your half blood status show," he snarled.

"My half blood status?!" I exclaimed. "Does my blood status really matter that much?"

"Yes! Do you think everyone in Slytherin doesn't know that your father is a half blood? You're lucky your mother was a Rosier or else no one would have accepted you."

"I know that!" I screamed. "I know that I'm not like the rest of you! You have all made that clear since day one. You made sure I knew I wasn't welcome in Slytherin. I'm the defective Wood. I don't belong anywhere. So, why are you even bothering?!"

He sneered at me. "I don't know what you don't understand. You are mine. Whether you like it or not, I marked you as mine to all of Slytherin. That means you are under my protection. If you don't start acting like a Slytherin you're putting us both at risk. Do you understand?"

I stopped breathing. I should have known there was a reason everyone in Slytherin was scheming for him. Rule number 12: Never place a Slytherin claim on anything you're not sure about. If you "mark" someone, it means that you intend to keep them, forever. He basically told everyone in Slytherin that we are engaged. I felt like puking. There was no going back, which is why most people never mark someone by marrying them, not this young. Nott marking me made me off limits to everyone, Slytherin or not. But it also made a liability where the Death Eaters and the approaching war were concerned. "So we are tied together?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm stuck with you?"

He smirked. "You don't have to be happy about it. But all of Slytherin is under the impression that you will one day be a Nott. It is your protection. Do not squander that."

"Wait, so voicing my beliefs is dangerous for you?"

"For me, Blaise and Amelia, your brothers and your father. I don't want to be harsh with you, but you need to understand that this is a dangerous time. It's going to get worse and being in Slytherin we are going to be in the thick of pureblood elitism. You cannot afford to slip up. One screw up could get us all killed. Do you understand? You need to assimilate, now."

"So now I need to be a proper pureblood prat?" I asked in disbelief. He knew what he was asking. Could I do it? Could I give up everything I believe in to keep myself safe? Could I become the worst parts of society to keep those I love safe? Did I have a choice?

"No. You need to be a Rosier."

Well, that was a whole other problem.


	15. Chapter 15

Soon, we were rolling into fourth year. The train seemed to be in a hurry to get to Hogwarts, while I was wishing it would break down on the tracks. I was surrounded by fellow Slytherins, but I never felt more out of place. I always thought I was tapping into my Rosier genes while around the other Slytherins, but it wasn't good enough. Nott- _Theo_ and Blaise assured me that they would never hurt me, that I could let my Slytherin mask slip around them. But that was exactly the thing I needed to be wary of these days. It was never safe in Slytherin, but if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named really was back, it was going to get a lot more dangerous. I felt Theo lean into my shoulder, trying to reassure me while seeming possessive to the others.

"So Nott," Parkinson said in a falsely sweet voice. "Is everything working out with you and Wood?"

He sneered in her general direction. "Of course. Was there any doubt?"

"Some," Adrian shrugged. "I mean it seemed kind of sudden."

Blaise snorted. "There was nothing sudden about it." He smirked at me and clapped Theo on the back. "This bastard has been planning this since first year."

There was a murmur of agreement from the other fourth years.

"So, Emmeline," Millicent dove in with her own version of Pansy's voice. "How is he in bed?"

Instead of riling like I usually would, I kept my eyes on the textbook I was studiously pretending to read. "You tell me," I said monotonously.

Theo turned to me, scandalized. "I would never!" Causing Blaise broke into laughter as Malfoy shook his head, smirking.

"I know," I said in the same bored tone.

Millicent, enraged, growled at him. "Control your bitch, Theo."

My head shot up, giving her the coldest glare I could muster. My green eyes were blazing with hate. "It's Nott or Theodore to you, Bulstrode," I snarled. "We are not under any illusions. You will _not_ address him as such again."

Her face turned white, realizing that I knew exactly where my place was, and that I wouldn't tolerate her bullshit. I felt a little sick, knowing I was tapping into the Rosier attitude, but I couldn't show it. Instead, I stared at her, letting my eyes burn holes into her.

"Do you understand?" I asked coldly.

Gulping, she nodded. From the corner of my eye I saw Pansy flinch. I'd let them push me around because I was a Wood, but I couldn't do it anymore. Rosier's didn't get pushed around. As far as anyone was concerned, I was the future Mrs. Nott, and I was going to use that to my advantage. I would survive this war, and do everything in my power to make sure Theo didn't become a Death Eater. If my carefully laid out plans failed, it was certain death for me and open season on the Wood family.

Daphne's father was a Death Eater. I'd overheard Daphne and Theo saying that he thought I was my family's saving grace. If I stayed on the "right side" of the upcoming war, I might be able to save them in the aftermath. That's when I started making my future plans. There was no doubt in my mind. The war was coming. But was it just the Death Eaters? Or something more sinister?

I was pulled from my musings by the train screeching to a halt. I tried not to groan as we climbed into the carriage. Owen joined us, sitting close to a blushing Daphne.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" Malfoy exclaimed. "The Weasel's don't know about what's going on this year."

Blaise snorted. "Idiots."

In the Great Hall Dumbledore introduced the competing schools. A Beauxbaton's girl sat a little too close to Owen as the Durmstrang boys gathered around us.

"Hey Nott," Bulstrode called. "Which of those Beauxbaton girls do you think Blaise will go for first?"

Theo shrugged, making sure his eyes didn't stray to the Ravenclaw table. "Whichever one he wants."

"Hello," an unfamiliar voice said next to me. I turned to see a Durmstrang boy smiling a little too widely at me. "My name is Torian." He didn't have to same accent as the other, he was an English wizard.

"Hello," I said quietly. "I'm Emmeline," I gestured next to me. "This is my boyfriend, Theodore Nott." It hadn't escaped my attention that he left out his last name.

Torian's smile widened. "A Nott? Well isn't that novel?"

"Oh?" He asked uninterested.

"Isn't your father a Death Eater?"

The temperature in the Hall dropped. He'd spoken too loudly.

"What did you say your name was?" Malfoy asked coldly.

"Torian," he answered easily.

"No family name?"

He smirked at Malfoy. "Kruger, but my mother's maiden name was Fudge."

"So your uncle is Cornelius?" Theo asked indifferently. "He didn't seem to have a problem with my father at dinner the other night."

Torian's eyes hardened. "Really? My uncle sits with Death Eaters and their children?"

" _You're_ sitting with children of _alleged_ Death Eaters."

Finally, Torian looked around to see that no one was going to back him up. "Filth," he muttered, turning to his food.

I looked at Theo out of the corner of my eye. His fists were clenched at his sides. Slowly, I slid my hand over in a show of support. He immediately untensed.

"Let's go for a walk after dinner," he whispered. I nodded.

After being briefed on the choosing ceremony and being dismissed, Theo dragged me out into the cool September air.

"What do you think of this whole thing?"

"The tournament?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged. "I don't get it. But I also don't need to go looking for glory. Too Gryffindor."

He snorted. "I wish I could put my name in?"

"A Slytherin willing to risk his neck?" I asked, scandalized.

"Why not?"

"Then your face would be everywhere. Like Potter. You'd have no where to hide."

"Who do I need to hide from?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Some people just don't like the limelight."

"Emmeline, you know there are going to be times when we're in the limelight, right? We both from high society families. Once you take the Nott name your Wood genes become obsolete."

I tried to hide my panic. "Let's just enjoy our walk."

"Don't do that," he snapped. "You've been changing the subject on me whenever I bring it up. I told you that I planned to marry you. This isn't just for show. You know that, right?"

Gulping, I nodded. "Things just seem so shaky right now," I said. "I'm scared that I'm going to get excited about a future that's going to disappear." I wasn't completely lying, but I wasn't honest either. If I confided in him my plans would definitely fail.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "Don't think like that," he demanded. "Everything is going to be fine. You, me, our future. It's going to happen. I'm going to make sure of it."

Guilt tried to pierce me, but I wouldn't let it. I had too much to lose if Theo couldn't keep all of his promises. "If there is a war it could destroy my family."

Theo sighed, frustrated. "Don't you get it? I'm your family. I'm the one protecting you. But I can't do that if you're going to try and scheme on the side. I know you want to protect your father and brothers, but you need to trust me. Whatever ideas are running around in the head of yours, I need to know before you try anything. My life is on the line here too."

"Theo," I moaned, not sure I was going to be able to deal with this. "It's been a long day and you're being paranoid."

He scowled. "Do I have reason to be paranoid?"

"No," I lied. He didn't call me on it, but I knew he could tell.

"Do I have any reason to be concerned about Torian Kruger?"

I scrunched up my face, genuinely confused. "Well he seemed not to like you, so don't get chummy with him," I suggested.

"I mean about you," he snapped.

Oh. That made more sense. "No," I assure him.

"I'm not going to ask about it, but you lied to me about needing to be paranoid. How do I know you're not lying about this?"

I looked up into his face, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm not interested in Torian Kruger in any way. He's an idiot like his uncle." He relaxed slightly so I pushed up on to my tip toes to kiss him. "I promise you that there is nothing to worry about there."

"I believe you," he sighed. "It's just with you being so evasive I thought there might be someone else."

I shook my head. "No, only you Theo. I care about others, mostly family. But you're the only one stuck with me."

He grinned slyly. "I'll stick to you as long as you'll have me."

And just like that, without knowing it, Theodore Nott gave me the possibility of an out. It felt wrong not to correct him. My brain screamed that I couldn't trick him like that. So I kissed him again. To shut my brain up. For now, I was Theo's and Theo was mine. I didn't know what the future held, but he was right. In this moment, I was safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything was good for the week. Torian stayed away, no signs of impending doom hung over our heads, and the teachers were actually pretty lenient. The Choosing Ceremony changed everything. Once Harry Potter's name was pulled from the Goblet everyone went wild. Accusations of cheating were flying around the Hall. Dumbledore silenced everyone as he went to sort it out.

"How is that fair?!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Potter gets picked for everything."

I felt as if ice water had been thrown over me. Whoever put Potter's name in the Goblet wasn't looking to glorify him. A fourteen year old in the Tournament was madness. If Dumbledore didn't put a stop to it who knows what would happen. But Dumbledore didn't. He let Potter enter the tournament.

"It doesn't freak you out?" I asked Owen one night in the library.

He shrugged. "Weird stuff always happens to Potter."

"Yes, but this had to be malicious. What if someone wants to actually hurt him?"

"Then it will be another year at Hogwarts with Harry Potter," he sighed. "What is wrong with you?"

"It just feels connected."

"What?"

"What happened at the World Cup. Now this."

"Emmeline," Owen said sternly. "Drop it."

I scoffed. "So, I can't even trust you?"

He glared at me, offended. "Of course you can."

"Clearly," I snorted before gathering my things and heading toward the dungeons.

I walked in to the dorm to see Daphne alone.

"Hey," she exclaimed when she saw me. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Your brother asked me to Hogsmeade!"

Something clicked then. "Oh? Are you two seeing each other?"

She sighed. "He met with Daddy over the summer and Daddy never gave him a straight answer until yesterday. So I think this is our official first date!" She squealed.

"That's great," I forced myself to smile. "Have fun."

"Oh, we will," she winked as she sauntered out of the room.

Daphne's father was a Death Eater, meaning Daphne was on their side. For Owen to get into her father's graces he would have to be too. But would Owen do that? Would Owen turn his back on his family for a girl? Was my twin so lovesick that he was willing to drop us?

Theo came into the room, startling me. "What are you doing here?"

His gaze was heavy, but his expression was blank. "Blaise and I were in the library."

Fear trickled down my neck. "Oh?"

"Do you really think that's a proper place to discuss such things?" His disapproval was severe. "Anyone could have overheard you. You can't just let your guard down."

"Don't worry. Won't happen again."

My expression must have changed dramatically because the anger left him and was replaced with concern. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Fine," I nodded. I felt like a piece of me had shattered.

"Emmeline, you're not fine. What happened between then and now? Are you that worried about Potter?"

I shook my head. Potter was supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world. Every year something tried to off him, usually, rumor has it, having something to do with You-Know-Who. Now he was thrust into a dangerous game that no one under 17 was supposed to be able to enter. I had watched the Weasley twins try everything to get around Dumbledore's age line, to no avail. Someone with advanced magic put his name in. Someone who wanted Potter dead. "No, it's just an off day," I said, forcing my eye not to twitch.

Theo stared at me for a moment before rubbing his hands over his face. "You're so frustrating. I never know if you're lying or just evading the questions. It's driving me insane."

"I'm a Slytherin who was raised by a Gryffindor. I am a walking contradiction."

He nodded. "Well, your roommates are all out. What do you want to do?" He asked flopping down on my bed.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Umm, we could study?"

Smirking devilishly he beckoned me to sit on the bed. Gingerly I did. "There are other things we could do."

"Theo," I said seriously. "What are you doing?"

"I want to kiss my girlfriend." That he did. We lay next to each other kissing and snuggling. To my relief, he didn't try and push me to do more.

"For the record," I said, catching his attention. "I plan to save myself for marriage."

He stared at me for a moment. "How young are we getting married again?" I smacked his chest as he laughed. "Kidding. But seriously. We should start making some decisions."

"Already?" I asked, frowning. "We have so much time."

He nodded. "Generally it wouldn't be for another year. But without our mothers in the picture we need to start planning ourselves. Before Amelia and Narcissa get their heads together."

"Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes. She and Amelia have been surrogate mothers to me since my mother died. That's why Amelia is so excited about us. Narcissa is happy for me and can't wait to meet you."

I laughed nervously. "Ok. Anymore parents I have to meet?"

"No, just the Malfoys are left."

I scoffed. "Yeah, no big deal."

"Are you more worried about Narcissa or Lucius?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't see either of them being too pleasant."

"You're a Rosier," he said, smoothing a comforting hand down my hair. "You can handle it."

I hoped he was right.

The day of the first task Torian decided to make an appearance. "Well, if it isn't the mini death eaters."

"Hey little kiss ass," Blaise shot back. "It was so pleasant before you showed up."

"I just wanted to formally say how unfortunate it is that out of every fourth year who put their names in, it was Potter who won."

"Yes because suicide by tournament is so noble," I snapped. "I don't know how Potter's name got in there, but if he did it himself then he deserves everything that's coming to him."

"Hear, hear," Crabbe called, raising his glass. The other's followed suit.

"Right," Torian nodded. "Getting rid on him would clear the path for your master, right?"

Theo stood to face him. "I'm getting tired of your jabs, Kruger. You're not welcome here."

"Oooh," the older boy taunted. "I'm just here to say hello to Miss Wood." He turned to me, smiling again. "How are you today?"

I threw him a disgusted look. "A lot better than you're going to be if you keep this up. I believe I mentioned that Theodore is my boyfriend."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Boyfriends are never permanent."

I saw Theo grit his teeth as Blaise and Draco stood to flank him.

"I will never be interested in you. Unless you wish to end up in the hospital wing during the first task I suggest you stop antagonizing people. And you'd do well to remember that the people you're picking fights with are the children on people your uncle is a willing ass kisser to."

Rage filled his face. "Bitch."

Theo made a move toward him, but was held back by Blaise.

"He's not worth it."

"He's right," I agreed. "Let's head down to the docks. The cool air will help cool you down."

Theo turned his glare on me. "Are you saying I don't have a reason to duel him?"

"Not at all," I explained calmly. "I'm only saying that there are far too many witnesses." He grunted unhappily. "Blaise, Draco, finish your breakfast. Theo and I are going for a walk."

I pulled him out of the hall and into a dark alcove.

"What are you doing?" He grumbled.

I kissed him hard, wrapping my arms around his neck. We broke apart when we needed air.

"Are you trying to distract me?" He asked, smirking.

"No," I said bluntly. "Seeing you ready to fight him did something to me. You didn't even bother with your wand. It was so..." I bit my lip, eyes burning holes into his, "..primal."

"Primal?" He asked slyly. "Is that a good thing?"

I nodded firmly. "It was sexy."

He pressed me against the wall and kissed me hard.

"Woah," Blaise called, breaking us apart. "This is a change."

Theo pulled away from me, rolling his eyes. "Just because we aren't groping each other in front of the whole common room doesn't mean I don't kiss her."

Laughing, Blaise led the way down to the lake.


	17. Chapter 17

Somehow, Potter survived the first task. The Beauxbaton's champion couldn't finish, but the other three did. Afterwards it was announced that there would be a ball on Christmas Eve. Owen and I decided to stay over break, like most of the upper classes were. Theo hadn't asked me to the ball yet, but I assumed he would. As mid-December approached I started getting annoyed. I spent more time in the library than the common room. One night Torian found me there.

"I see you're not surrounded by your bodyguards."

"Do you need something?" I asked in a bored tone. Not bothering to look up at him.

"A date."

"Go find one then."

He took a seat without being invited. "I mean I want you to accompany me to the Yule Ball."

"No."

"Just no? No explanation?"

"I'm seeing Theodore. No other explanation is required."

"Hmm. Well, I guess him sneaking around with that blonde girl is nothing then."

My head shot up. The only blonde Theo was close to was Astoria. My insecurities hit for a minute before I remembered our relationship. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Torian scoffed. "Are you?"

I caught his gaze with a cold stare. "I know him. You don't."

"I know what I've seen. Three times this week he's been sneaking around and meeting with her. She's very pretty too. Prettier than you."

I laughed. "What a way to ask a girl out. Try and make her think her boyfriend is cheating on her. Also be sure to tell her the other girl is prettier. You're an idiot."

I gathered my things and stalked toward the dungeons. While rounding the last corner I caught sight of Theo and Astoria. I froze, Torian's words coming back to me.

"Are you sure?" Theo asked.

"Yes, Theo," Astoria said exasperatedly. "I promise."

Trying to stamp down the jealousy, I fully turned the corner. "Hello."

Theo jumped, turning toward me guiltily. "Emmeline."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said too quickly.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "He means that he needs to talk to you."

Theo swallowed hard. "Yes. That's what I meant. Come with me." He held out his arm for me to take.

I forced a smile at Astoria and followed Theo. He led me to an empty classroom. I was floored.

There were candles and flower pedals covering one of the two person desks.

"What's this?"

"Take a look."

I stepped closer, seeing a small, water filled, glass bowl with a daisy in it and a piece of parchment with a spell I didn't know.

"Say it," he commanded quietly.

Obeying, I said the words and watched in awe as letters appeared on the daisy pedals. "Yule Ball?" In the middle of the flower was a picture on Theo and I dancing at my father's wedding. My heart leapt into my throat. "Yes," I whispered.

Theo turned me around, hugging me tightly.

"Wait." I quickly told him everything that happened with Torian. "I will admit that my insecurities about her were rearing. But knowing she was in on this, I can't thank her or you enough."

Theo's eyes flashed. "I've been trying to figure out the perfect way to ask you. I didn't think he would try and use it against me."

"I knew you didn't do anything. I'm just used to being jealous of her."

"There's no need," he assured me. "She is in a contract with Draco."

"Draco?" I asked incredulously. "What about Pansy?"

He shrugged. "He was never as invested as she was."

"Wait, aren't they going to the ball together?"

Nodding, Theo fidgeted. "Astoria is 13, he worries what Pansy will try when she finds out."

"Good. She can be very vindictive."

"Speaking of. Kruger is going to pay for messing with you."

"Theo," I started in a warning tone.

"Emmeline, do you expect me to let this slide?"

"No," I said, giving him a falsely innocent look. "I was just going to tell you not to get caught."

He smirked at me. "Don't worry, love. I will plan this out perfectly."

Holiday break had everyone teeming with excitement. Dumbledore allowed us to go shopping for our dresses in Hogsmeade. Daphne and I both found dresses that matched our shoes. Pansy chose the tightest, hot pink dress she could find.

"Pansy," I said carefully. "Can you breathe?"

"Barely," she said dismissively. "But this will keep Draco's attention."

I grimaced, smoothing the green silk of my own dress. Daphne shot me a look before changing out of her chosen purple dress.

Suddenly Pansy burst into tears. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"What?" I asked, dumbstruck. Pansy only cried when she wanted something.

"Draco will barely touch me anymore. I thought this was going to be the year," she sobbed.

"The year of what?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot. "THE year. You know, the year we sleep together. Then he would never be able to leave me."

I stared, incredulous. "Wait. What?"

Pansy growled at me. "Don't you get it?! That's how you keep a man!"

"Pansy," Daphne chided, appearing suddenly. "Go change. You're going to ruin your dress."

After the sobbing witch had disappeared Daphne pulled me aside. "Pure blood thing. If you want a man then sleep with him. He won't be able to talk his way out of it."

I gawked at her. "This is seriously a thing?"

Daphne sneered, throwing a disgusted look toward the dressing room. "Only for desperate witches." She studied me for a moment. "You know you don't have to do that with Theo, right?"

Horror spread through me. "Even if I didn't, I wouldn't. Trapping someone feels so slimy."

"Funny how a Ravenclaw ended up with a snake in her trap, huh?"

My stomach churned. "I'm sure a lot of people know."

Daphne nodded. "I walked into the library to hear them arguing over the guest list."

"It's awful."

She studied me carefully. "Do you still care for him?"

I locked eyes with her. "As a friend. Adrian was always nice to me."

Grimacing, she turned toward the dressing room as Pansy stormed out. "He's seeing someone else," she declared loudly. "I know he is!"

"Pansy," I sighed. "Can we just enjoy the Ball, please?"

None of us spoke as we climbed back to the castle.

Later, when the common room had emptied I sat on one of the couches and stared at the fire. I couldn't believe that what Lisa had done was a common practice.

"Hey," a soft voice said, jolting me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Theo.

"Hey."

"Did you find a dress?"

"Yes."

He frowned at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Just something Pansy said is getting to me."

His eyes narrowed. "Did she insult you?"

"No." I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me. "She said it's a pretty common practice for a witch to trap her desired wizard. She was planning to sleep with Draco this year and trap him like Turpin trapped Adrian."

Theo flinched. "Shit. I'll warn Draco about that." He searched my face. "Are you still upset about Pucey?"

"I don't think it's right. It's not fair."

"Not fair that you didn't get to try?" He asked, sneeringly.

I was about to snap back when I remembered that I was still dealing with jealousy over Astoria. "No. It's not fair that a _friend_ of mine doesn't get to have a say in his own future because of this stupid custom."

His jaw twitched. "It's not a custom. It's a trick. Pure blood witches and their husband hunting tricks."

I scoffed. "Well, that's not something you have to worry about. Me, on the other hand," I shot his smirking face a dark look.

He shrugged. "I guess I get it. I wouldn't trick you into sleeping with me. But the ring was a different story. Speaking of." He pulled the small velvet box containing the promise ring he bought over the summer. "Now that things are official I would like you to wear it."

"Another mark?" I asked snidely.

"Yes," he said unabashed.

Opening the box I found the same beautiful ring sitting there. It was a white gold band with two slim oval diamonds on either side of a round emerald stone. I plucked it out of the box and examined it further. **Amica mea in sempiternum** was etched into the band. "My Latin is rusty."

He laughed. "Literally translated it means 'my love forever'."

I stared at him. "Love?"

His face contorted with pain. "Emmeline, I've marked you as mine. I plan to marry you. Did you think my feelings weren't that strong?"

"I never thought about it," I lied.

"Well they are. I love you." He slipped the ring on my left ring finger, staring at my shocked face. "Do you love me?"

I knew the answer. But saying it out loud would change everything. Confessing my feelings would mean tweaking all my plans to make sure he survives. If he takes the Mark then I lose my heart. Staring into his deep blue eyes, I saw his desperation to hear the words and I knew I could never deny him. "Yes," I confessed. "I love you." I felt something that felt like wind swirl around me. I looked around, confused. Theo was grinning. "What just happened?"

"Our magic bonded."

I stared at him, shellshocked. "What?"

His face went from smug to wary. "It's meant to happen." He twirled the ring on my finger. "Your magic recognizes you as a Nott now."

Panic set in. "But I'm not. I'm not going to be a Nott for a few years at least."

"Technically. But our magic linked."

I knew what that meant. That bastard had figured out that I meant to run when all hell broke loose. He made sure that he would always be able to find me. I felt hot tears fill my eyes.

"Did you not want this?" He asked, voice hardening.

"How did you find out?"

"You're pretty easy to read," he said, voice softening. "It was obvious. You were going to run. I don't know how fast all of this will escalate so I'm hedging my bets."

"I can't believe I ever trusted you."

"Slytherin," he shrugged.

"You said I didn't have to hide from you. But you're the one I needed to stay away from the most," I hissed.

"Too late now," he said casually. "Now you can't stay away."

"Do you even love me?"

"Yes," he said. "That's why I'm protecting you."

"If you join His ranks He will be in your head and able to find me too," I hissed.

He nodded. "I know. But I will protect you."

"That's not protecting me! That's feeding me to the wolves."

"If something breaks out and I join His ranks, there will never be a reason to question us."

Dread filled me. "Just like that. Whatever He asks."

"It's the way it is."

"And if His side loses?"

His head snapped toward me. "What?" He hissed.

"Potter is one lucky bastard. Fourteen and no grown wizard has been able to kill him. It's a fair question."

"It's not an option."

"If he had won the first war I wouldn't be here."

"But you are."

"Theodore," I chided. "You're not thinking clearly. This bond wasn't supposed to happen so young."

"Yet it did."

"Why did you cast the spell?!"

"What don't you understand, Emmeline? You're mine. I'm not letting you go."

"What if I want to go?"

"Running is out of the question," he growled, frustrated.

"I don't mean running. I mean what if I want out?"

Panic flared into his eyes. "It's too late."

"There has to be a reversal spell," I said desperately. I stood to go to the library, curfew be damned, but Theodore pulled me back onto the couch.

"Stop," he commanded. "What's going on? Why are you freaking out?"

"I didn't want this! Not this soon!"

"Did you expect me to wait until after the danger started? I told you I AM PROTECTING YOU."

"I didn't expect you to trick me into this. But what else should I expect?! That's what you do best!"

"I feel like you're trying to upset me, but it's true."

"I don't need or want your protection."

"Too late."

"Undo it."

"No."

"Nott!"

"Are you talking to me or you?" He asked nonchalantly. "You're recognized as a Nott now."

I felt the tears spilling over my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands. I felt him pull me into his chest.

"Emmeline, please don't cry. You'll get used to this."

I shoved him away. "I wish I had known that witches aren't the only ones that trap people." I hissed.

"Emmeline, don't walk away from me," he pleaded.

Ignoring him, I stomped up to the dorm room, threw up a silencing charm and cried myself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day I couldn't force myself out of bed. I didn't feel hungry, just drained. Daphne tried to get me up to no avail. Blaise and Theodore both tried to get me to respond, but I felt like a zombie.

"Emmy," a familiar voice I hadn't heard in a while called from the doorway. I turned to see Adrian. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nott did to me what Turpin did to you," I said monotonously.

"You slept with him?" He asked incredulously.

"No, he bonded our magic without telling me."

Adrian scoffed. "He's definitely a schemer. Well, what are you going to do?"

"Once I get over being depressed and start getting angry I will find the reversal spell."

"What spell did he cast?"

"I don't know. He did it silently."

"Uh-oh."

"What? How many spells could there possibly be?"

"A lot," he said, grimacing. "Some families even have their own spells to bond. The Nott's are old. It might not even be public record."

"That fucking asshole!" I yelled, jumping out of bed. "I'm going to kill him!"

Adrian back out of the room slightly. "Woah, Em, calm down. What can I do?"

Tears I thought were over spilled onto my cheeks. "Is there anything that anyone can do?"

"Well, no," he said honestly. "He's got a noose around your neck."

I laughed at the imagery. "That's how it feels."

"I'm sorry this happened Emmy, but there's no way out."

"What if I married someone else before I married him?"

Adrian paled. "What?"

"What would happen if I married someone else before Theodore?"

"I-I don't know. The bonding is already like a marriage. I don't think it's ever happened before."

"Hmm," I was too deep in thought to notice him leaving. I probably shouldn't have spilled that in front of one of his friends, but I was thinking out loud.

"WHAT?!" I heard Nott scream and then footsteps thundering toward the dorms. He burst into the room, slamming the door behind him and spelling it shut. "You're not marrying anyone else!"

I ignored him, ideas flashing through my mind. Who hated Nott enough to go through with this?

"Are you listening to me?" He roared, grabbing my arm and spinning me to face him. He stopped short, seeing my tears. "Emmeline, I'm not trying to upset you. I needed to do this. For us."

"There is no us anymore."

"There will always be an us," he argued. "We're bonded now."

"I'll find a way out."

"No you won't. There's no reversal spell for this. Love is binding."

"That wasn't love. It was a spell."

He nodded. "But it only worked because we love each other. It's not something I could have cast on just anyone."

"Great, so another burden this stupid fascination with you caused me."

"Marrying me would be a burden?"

"You never gave me a choice."

"If I gave you a choice you would let your Gryffindor roots show. I can't let you risk yourself."

"It's not your decision!"

"It is now. You were mine since first year. I always knew I was going to cast the spell with you."

"WITH me?! You cast it ON me! I didn't have a say!"

"Only because you wouldn't have agreed."

"Do you really not see a problem with this?"

"No. I'm taking care of you. I know we're only fourteen but this is our life now."

"How does your father feel about this?"

"He's ecstatic. He wants you as his daughter in law."

I felt sick. "And my father?"

Theodore looked at his shoes. "Amelia explained that it's the only way to keep you safe."

"But it's not."

He shrugged. "The most sure fire way though."

"Really? He bought that?"

"Strange things are starting to happen. Your father just wants you safe."

"So being tricked into a bond is safe? I've never felt more unsafe around someone," I spat.

He froze. "What?"

"Did you think this would make me feel safe around you?"

"I'm keeping you safe," he argued, anger contorting his face.

"And who is supposed to keep me safe from you?"

"I guess you'll have to keep yourself busy with that."

"Fucking asshole!" I picked up my Transfiguration textbook and threw it at his head. He dodged it, barely. "I hate you."

He rolled his eyes. "Your dramatics are getting on my nerves. There's no changing this."

"Getting on your nerves?" I seethed. "You tricked me into this. If I have to go through with it I promise I will make your life hell."

Jaw twitching with annoyance, he stepped toward me. "Emmeline, there is no going back. Stop acting so childish."

"I'm fourteen."

"So am I."

"This could have waited."

"No it couldn't. There have been whispers." He lowered his voice. "Things are changing. If the Dark Lord is coming back we need to be prepared."

"I was preparing," I growled. "You're going to try and make me choose you over my family?"

"I am your family now. And we are going to survive this war. If Owen can understand Daphne's position why can't you understand mine?"

"Daphne's position?" I asked hollowly.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean."

"So Owen is fine leaving Oliver out to dry. He's a Gryffindor."

"Whatever target Oliver puts on his back is no concern of yours, or Owen's."

"He's our brother."

"Emmeline, I don't know what else to tell you. If you'd like me to leave you alone then fine. But it won't change anything. You will seek me out eventually."

I told him to go, and he did. The Yule Ball approached fast. Everyone, even Owen, thought I was being irrational. Not bothering to try and convince them, I decided not to go to the Ball. Most of Christmas Eve was spent in the Library until they announced the Ball was being held in three hours. I packed my things and trudged back to the dungeons.

"Where have you been?" The shrill voice stopped me in my tracks. Astoria Greengrass was glaring at me.

"The library."

"Really?! It's Christmas Eve! We barely have time to get you ready!" She stamped her foot on the stone floor.

"Ready for what?"

She stared at me like I was an idiot. "The Ball."

"I'm not going," I said dully moving to pass her.

She jumped in my way. "What do you mean? You told Theo you'd go."

"That was before."

Huffing, she crossed her arms. "Really? You're still mad about that?"

"I'm not rehashing this," I said tiredly. "The only place I'm going is to bed."

Ignoring her protests, I climbed into the common room and up to my bed. I ignored everyone who spoke to me. Collapsing on my bed, I threw up a silencing spell and snuggled into the covers.

"Emmeline," Daphne's voice chided. "Stop acting like this." She sounded furious. "You're going to the Ball if I have to drag you down there in your pajamas!"

Growling I rolled over, trying to shut out her voice. She tugged my pillow away. "Fine. I'll go."

I quickly dressed in the gown I had bought and the shoes to match. I spelled my hair and makeup to last an hour. I planned to slip away at the first chance.

"There you are," Blaise greeted jovially.

Theodore's head shot up to look at me. "You're coming?" He asked, surprise coloring his tone.

Ignoring him, I walked briskly away toward the Great Hall.

"Miss Wood, don't you look lovely?" I barely stopped myself from groaning as I turned to face Torian Kruger. His smug smirk make me want to punch him.

"Do you need something?"

"I was hoping for a dance," he said stepping closer to me.

"I'm in no mood for dancing."

He studied me, his smirk growing. "Trouble in paradise? Well it was only a matter of time."

I stepped back from him. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on," he scoffed. "A mini death eater isn't good enough for you."

"Oh? And a mini kiss ass is?"

His face darkened. "Careful. You may just need me. Don't burn this bridge so quickly." He brushed past me as the champions started the first dance.

I stood off to the side, watching everyone pair up on the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?" I turned to see Blaise grinning at me.

"Sure," I sighed. We went through the steps and I silently begged him to stay quiet.

"So, how are you?" I shot him a wary look. "Yeah, stupid question." He seemed distracted for a moment before unexpectedly twirling me into familiar arms.

"Damn it," I muttered, stepping away from Theodore.

"Don't break the dance," he said teasingly.

I smiled blandly and kept pace. Once the music was finished I tugged myself away from him. Unfortunately he had other ideas.

"One more dance?"

"I'm going to get some punch," I excused.

"I'll come with you."

Biting my lip, I stepped around couples toward the refreshments table. I grabbed for a glass but it was pulled from my hand. Theodore served and made sure to brush my skin when he handed me the drink. "Hope it's not spiked," I said dryly.

"Shame," he sighed. "Might lighten your mood." Not wanting to make a scene, I turned my back on him to watch the couples dancing. I felt him slink up behind me. "How can I make your night better?" He whispered. "I never meant to ruin tonight."

"No, just my life," I sniped.

"Can we forget about that for one night? It can be dealt with tomorrow."

"Dealt with how?"

"Love, there's no reversal. You need to accept that. But we can put it off."

"The way you think kills me."

"Miss Wood." My head snapped up to see Kruger grinning at me. "Would you like to dance?"

Theodore's posture changed. He went rigid and stood between me and Kruger. "Back off, Kruger."

"I think that's the lady's choice." He turned to face me. "Well?" He held his hand out to me.

I felt rather than saw the change in Theodore. He assumed I was going to take the offer to spite him. It was tempting. "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well." Without another word I headed toward the dungeons.

"Emmeline," Theodore called out, causing me to turn. "I thought you'd love a chance to spite me."

"I probably should," I confessed. "It's tempting. But I meant it when I said I loved you."

His face lit up. "I did too."

"But there's the difference." He stared at me, not comprehending. "I didn't walk off with Kruger out of spite, you can still trust me. I can't trust you." Tears filled my eyes.

"You can," he pleaded. "You can trust me. I couldn't let you run wild without protection. I did it because I love you."

Shaking my head, I turned back toward the common room. "If the roles were reversed would you trust me again?" His silence was enough of an answer. I dragged myself down the hall, echoing footsteps as my only company.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas had never felt so lonely. I woke up at the customary 7 am to find a pile of gifts at the foot of my bed. Instead of eagerly ripping into them, I showered quickly and made my way out to the lake. Bundled up tight, I sat on the snow covered bank and stared out at the icy water. I'm not sure how long I sat there before Owen found me.

"Hey," he greeted warily. He had been avoiding me. "Happy Christmas."

"Same to you," I nodded at him.

"Did you like your gifts?"

"I haven't opened them."

Owen's head swung toward me. I couldn't blame him. I loved presents. "Why not?"

I shrugged. "Just not in the mood I guess."

"Em, you know you have to face this right? I'm not siding with him, but there's no use in dragging it out."

"You are siding with him," I said as calmly as I could. "You'd be fine with Daphne tricking you like this?"

He shrugged. "I love her. Plus I wasn't scheming to run. If you had shared your plans with Theodore maybe things would have been different."

"Shared my plans? You would have been eaten alive in Slytherin."

"This is life or death. Slytherin has nothing to do with it."

"Owen, most death eaters were in Slytherin. We are not a safe breed of people. Trusting a Slytherin with your life will be your last mistake."

"What the hell does that mean?" He snapped.

"It means that we do what is best for us, no exceptions. When it comes down to it, you'd risk your neck to save Daphne's. Would she risk hers for you? I wouldn't trust Theodore to risk his for me. Not even in the most dire situation."

"You don't trust him."

"No."

"How can you not trust him? He is risking everything for you."

"But he's not. He's not betraying his beliefs or even his family. He expects me to do so. He expects me to leave Oliver out to dry. I'm the one who is risking everything by being with him. What if the turn out isn't what he is assuming? I could be in Azkaban or killed for being with him."

"He's not a death eater," he seethed. "He's a good guy who is trying to do what's best for you."

"No. He's trying to do what's best for him. You don't get it. He thinks he is protecting me, but he's been planning this since first year. He knew he was going to use that spell on me. He wanted to secure his future. Don't you see, Owen? Even if he puts me in danger that spell will never let me leave him."

"That's ridiculous. He would never put you in danger."

I shook my head sadly. "You don't get it." I lowered my voice. "If he takes the Mark, I'm at risk. If he doesn't take the Mark, I'm at risk. He made me a pawn in this war. And to anyone above him I will be either a liability to his potential or his weakness."

Owen stared at me. "I think you're being a little paranoid."

"Better to be paranoid than to be naive. This isn't a game Owen. His spell put a target on my back. Not just that, I found the spell. I was doing research yesterday before the Ball. That's why I was so angry. Not only is there no reversing the spell, but there's no way of avoiding the outcome. I can ignore him all I want, but I can't be physically far away from him. Meaning I can't spend summer at home without him being there. Do you not get this? I have no choices anymore."

Owen shifted uncomfortably. "Well, maybe he didn't know that."

I shot him an incredulous look. "He's been planning this for three years. He knew!"

"Well-"

"Stop defending him!" I demanded, letting my anger take over. "You're MY twin brother and all I've heard is how great he is and how wrong I am. I'm sick of this Owen! You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am," he argued weakly. "But I'm trying to get you to make the best of this situation."

"There is no best. I don't see a way to make it out alive."

"Trust Theo. He will protect you."

"Clearly the moron has no idea what he's doing."

"Happy Christmas," an angry voice sounded behind us. "Owen, will you give us a few minutes?"

"Don't bother," I cut in. "I don't feel like dealing with you today." I stood and made to walk away, but Theodore blocked my way.

"It wasn't a question," he growled. He watched from the corner of his eye as Owen scurried away. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't have anything left to say to you."

"You really think I haven't thought this through?"

"No you didn't," I snapped. "What happens if you take the Mark and fail a mission? Death eaters are notorious for letting their 'loved' ones take punishments. Or if you don't take the Mark, you think they won't come after me to 'convince' you? What happens to me if you don't make it out?" I tried to steady my breath, but I just felt dizzy.

"Emmeline," Theodore's voice sounded urgent, but I couldn't see his face. The world was spinning too fast. "Breathe, Emmeline. Come on, focus!"

The spinning slowed, but my body felt heavy. I allowed myself to collapse onto the snow covered ground again. "I'm ok," I wheezed.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself," he raged. "You're getting yourself too worked up. You're letting your health slip without even realizing it because you're so focused on being miserable."

"You took away any choice I have. Why would I be happy about that?"

He sighed. "Ok. Fine. I admit that I've been selfish. But I want you close so that I can see you safe. I've thought of the consequences of that spell, talked them over with my father. I'd rather be with you and know you're safe than have you out there not knowing."

"What about what I want?"

"I'll give it to you. Anything. Name it."

"That's not how this works."

"Yes, it is. Your father is a half-blood. In pure-blood marriages the man makes the decisions and bribes the wife later when she disagrees."

I snorted. "That easy, huh?"

He smiled fondly at me. "You're letting your guard down around me. You'd never snort in front of me before."

"May as well get used to it. I'm not as lady like as I pretend to be."

Grinning, he pulled me to his chest. "Oh, I know. I've been watching you drop the mask for years. I didn't fall for who you were pretending to be. Even your annoying Gryffindor tendencies are adorable."

I stared at him. "Are you, Theodore Nott, letting your guard down?"

"Only for you."

I melted, and I hated myself for it. No matter how slippery this snake was, he was wrapped around my heart. I sighed heavily. "Damn you. Why did I have to fall for you?"

"Because you're the only one who could handle the real me."

Scoffing, I smacked his chest lightly. "I'm not handling it well."

"We will learn how to handle each other. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm putting you in danger, but I promise you I'm not. I wouldn't risk you like that."

"So you have a contingency plan?"

He smirked. "I'm a Slytherin, aren't I?"

I felt the weight leave my shoulders. "Ok, but if you ever try this shit again I will make your life a living hell. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," he said, trying to put on an innocent face. I wasn't buying it, but I let him kiss me anyway. "It's been too long," he whispered, pulling me impossibly closer to shut out the cold. "Are you ready to open your presents now?"

"Why? Did you buy something you thought would bribe me?"

"Yes," he said, unabashed. "Did you think I wouldn't?" He grinned at me, deep blue eyes swimming with mischief. "I loved my present."

I smirked at him. "Really? I wasn't sure it would suit you," I said slyly.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the bright pink notebook with the dancing unicorn I had gotten him as a joke. "This one I might have to give to Draco though," he said, making me giggle. Sliding the notebook aside he revealed a miniature Theo decked in Slytherin Quidditch robes. "He flew into Blaise's pumpkin juice this morning and tried to choke him."

"Well, he certainly has your personality," I scoffed.

"How long until the spell wears off?"

"The shop clerk said it would be about a month. Why?"

A devious smirk spread across his handsome face and I felt my knees weaken. "Just a few ideas."

"Oh," I choked. "Like what?"

He shrugged and grinned crookedly. "If he's willing to try and choke my friends, what would he do to my enemies?"

I pursed my lips. "Well, I might regret getting that for you. But at least dinner will be entertaining." He threw his head back and laughed, making my stomach erupt with butterflies. Damn. Try as I might, I will never be able to let him go. Spell or no spell. Theodore Nott held my heart in his hands. Nothing, not even the return of the most vile wizard known to us, scared me more.


	20. Chapter 20

The days blurred together once the new term started. Theodore's birthday was in March and I was so distracted with finding him a present, I was shocked to realize the Second Task was taking place. I quickly rushed down to the docks and shouldered my way through the crowd, stopping just behind Daphne.

"There you are," she exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Got distracted," I mumbled vaguely.

"With what?" Blaise asked incredulously. "Potter could die here, and you're getting distracted?"

Holding back a snort, I smirked at him. Suddenly, chaos started at the front lines. We leaned over the railing slightly to see the Beauxbaton's girl being heaved onto the docks.

"Ms. Delacour must forfeit this task," the announcer called out. "On account of the Grindylow attack."

Daphne snickered. "How bad are these girls that _she_ got chosen as the champion?"

Smirks, sneers and chuckles from around her showed the Slytherins were in agreement.

Finally, Diggory returned, clutched Cho Chang in his arms. Krum was second, with none other than Hermione Granger.

"Blood traitor," Crabbe groused.

After the time limit was up Potter surfaced after Weasley and Beauxbaton's girl's sister. It caused quite a stir and I rolled my eyes when Potter was jumped to second for his "moral fiber." Gag.

After all the excitement, I dragged Daphne back to the common room and collapsed on the couch. "I need help!"

"What are you being dramatic about?" She asked, exasperated.

"I need to find Theodore a birthday present."

"Good luck. I think you topped out at Christmas."

Fond memories of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan trying to convince everyone that Theodore, who was sitting calmly at the Slytherin table, had shrunk himself down and was making all the little 'mishaps' happen. Little Theo had tied their shoelaces together, ate holes through their homework parchments and threw their silverware around. Sadly, Little Theo's magic had worn off, but the Gryffindors were more paranoid than ever.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But I need to think of something. He turns 15 in 17 days!"

"Ok, calm down and think. What does Theo want more than anything in the world?"

I stared at her blankly. "I have no idea," I confessed. "A new broom?"

Daphne looked like I was causing her physical pain. "No, you idiot. He just wants to spend time with you. In a safe place. Away from everyone else."

"No," I said quickly. "Last time that happened I got tricked into an engagement."

Chuckling, Daphne nodded in agreement. "That's true. Though I don't think he'd try that again."

"I forgave him," I said stubbornly. "I'm not taking any chances."

"Ok, we could throw him a party."

"Yes, but what would we do? Just any old party in the common room?"

"Well, my mom throws a lot of parties. I'm sure it's not too hard."

I grimaced. "Your mom throws elegant parties. I'm sure the last thing a 15 year old boy wants is to be in dress robes, eating small portions and dying of boredom. No offense."

Daphne thought it over and shrugged. "When you're right, you're right. We could do one of those men's parties my dad does. Poker, cigars and aged firewhiskey."

"At 15?"

"I don't know what he wants. Ask Owen."

I hid my grimace. Owen and I were on speaking terms again, but I still felt like he was only trying to convince me to forgive Theo to make his life easier. "I'll figure it out."

Daphne got up to leave as Blaise swaggered in. "Have you thought about Theo's birthday?"

Groaning, I slapped my hand over my face. "I'm trying."

"Good, I have an idea."

I perked up. "I'm all ears."

Smirking, he gingerly took the seat across from me. "Well, that's too easy."

"Blaise," I growled. "If you're not helping you're hindering."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"I'm fresh out of ideas so, as my favorite step brother, no you shouldn't."

"I'm your only step brother," he said, unaffected. "But nice try."

"Blaise," I wheedled.

"Fine," he said, faking pity. "I'll tell you on one condition."

"Name the condition," I demanded.

"You have to make a huge show of kissing him in the Great Hall, tonight."

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously. "He doesn't like that stuff."

"Kruger has been a pest recently. He keeps making comments about how you're just with him for his money and how you could never have real feelings for him."

Horror swept over me. In my distracted state I hadn't realized that Theo avoided me during the second task. "He doesn't believe that does he?"

"No," he shrugged. "But others are starting to." He shot me a nervous look. "Including the Weasley twins."

Fuck. If the Weasley twins thought he was messing with me they would surely write to Oliver. I didn't want to do something over the top and embarrass him, but I needed to do something. "I don't want to make him uncomfortable, but I want people to know that it's not for show."

Blaise nodded. "So how?"

"That's the question. While I think of this, you tell me what to get Theo for his birthday."

"He's trying out for Quidditch next year. Do you know what position?"

"I see him as a Chaser, but he'd make a fair Keeper too."

A smile curled his lips. "Yes, he would like to be Chaser. But the one who will be Captain isn't so sure."

"Montague, unsure?" I asked, sarcastically. "Never."

"Yes, yes, we all know your feelings. Anyway, Theo has been feeling particularly grim about Montague's taunts."

"Taunts?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "What taunts?"

Blaise imitated a hulking Montague. "'How can you be a Chaser when the only skirt you chase is stuck with you?' You can't trick to Quaffle into the goal like you did with Wood.' Things like that."

"Oh really?" I curled my left hand into a fist. For the most part I still refused to wear the ring. People asked too many questions. But now I had to defend my man. "Well, I'll see you at dinner."

"Wait, I didn't tell you yet."

"True. But I have another idea."

I wrote a letter to Octavius Nott, explaining my idea for Theo's birthday present. His reply was quick and to the point. He would arrange it and send me the details before his birthday. I was getting ready for dinner.

"Woah," Daphne said, seeing me. "Are you ok?"

I laughed. "Yes, stupid. I'm still getting dressed."

"Clearly. I don't think Theo or Owen would be pleased with all of the Great Hall seeing you in your bra."

"True. How do I look?"

Daphne stared at me. I was wearing dark wash jeans and a forest green v-neck long sleeve shirt that fit my figure. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Is this about Kruger?"

"No," I said quickly. "Well, maybe his rumors prompted my decision, but it's not about him."

"Decision?" She asked warily. I held up my left hand, showing her my promise ring. "You're wearing it?!" She squealed. "Really?"

The excitement in her eyes boosted my confidence. "Yes. And I'm going to tell him about his birthday present. Least I can do since I can't bring it to him."

Eyes sparkling with curiosity, Daphne just smirked. "I'll go make sure I get a good seat."

I walked into the Great Hall with my head held high. Due to the rumors flying, a lot of heads swiveled toward me as I walked determinedly toward Theo. He pretended to be interested in his conversation, but I could see him watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry to interrupt," I cut in as Draco smirked at me. "Can I borrow Theo, please?"

Without a word, he followed me out to the Entrance Hall.

"Look-" He started.

"Shut up," I said. "Listen, don't be mad," I said, looking up at him through my lashes. "But I have been trying to find the perfect gift for your birthday."

He froze. "Wait, what?"

"Your birthday. 17 days from now. Present."

Smirking, he shook his head. "Yeah, no, I got that. That's why you didn't say anything this morning?"

I laughed guiltily. "Sorry, I was so distracted that I forgot about real you."

"So you're not mad at me?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure I could find a reason to be, but not currently. Now, listen, I had to write to your father." His look took on one of slight alarm. "To set up what I wanted to have done for your birthday."

"Oh?" He asked, uncertain.

"Yes, and your father is going to send me plans on the day of your birthday. But because I won't have anything but a piece of paper to actually give you, and I need your written permission to make it happen, I wanted to tell you."

"Permission?" He asked, shocked. "You're asking me for permission?"

"Well, it's about the cottage."

His face went to stone. "You want to change something about the cottage?"

"More like add to it."

"What do you mean?" His voice was cold. I was expecting that.

"Well, while I was sitting at the lake I remember seeing an empty field on the left side of the property." His face slackened slightly. "And I was thinking, if it's alright with you, of setting up a regulation size Quidditch Pitch there."

He was processing. "Huh?"

"Theo, I love the cottage. I don't want to change anything. But I would like to add a Quidditch Pitch for you and your friends to use. If that's alright with you."

He let out a breath. "I thought you were wanting to change it all around."

I shook my head. "No. Maybe some things will be moved around if we move in there, but I love it the way it is."

"You're going to make me a Quidditch Pitch? I've been asking Father for one for ages."

I shrugged. "I guess he just likes me better."

Laughing, he threw his arms around me. "Yes, he does." He kissed the top of my hand and reached for my hand, freezing when he felt the cold metal. "You're wearing this?" He asked, grinning, but his eyes held uncertainty.

"I heard some people are daft enough to question our relationship. Blaise suggested I attack you in front of everyone, but I felt that would not only embarrass both of us, but reinforce the rumors. So I thought about what you would want."

"Is it what you want?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation. "I know I've been a pain, but I don't like not being in control." He nodded. "But I'll try to compromise more. And you will too."

"I didn't say that," he said, frowning.

"No, I said it for you." I kissed his cheek and swaggered back to the Slytherin table while making a show of brushed my hair away from my face, ring gleaming in the firelight.

"They're talking about us," Theo said in my ear.

"Let them," I said, tilting my head up to kiss his cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

The months flew by. The guys threw Theo a big party in the dungeons for his birthday and lost Slytherin 150 points total. It was great. Octavius sent me the plans and Theo was ecstatic about it, signing off immediately. The crews would be done with it by the time we rolled into Kings Cross. I was feeling great about finally accepting the way my life was going to be. Theo and I would get married and start our family and whichever way the looming war would take is where we would go. It felt wrong, but I had to ignore that feeling. There was too much risk.

The Third task was shocking for all. Harry Potter dropped into the stadium clutching a dead Cedric Diggory. No one knows what really happened, but Potter was screaming about the Dark Lord being back. I wasn't sure what had happened, but even Slytherins reacted with shock. If He was back, none of us knew it. Dumbledore gave a long speech about togetherness or some rot. I wasn't really listening. I might have been in shock or denial, but no emotions came to me. The train ride was spent talking excitedly about the Pitch at the cottage and other summer activities, completely ignoring the elephant in the room.

"How soon are you coming over it see it?" Theo asked.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged. "Dad's going to want to keep us close for a while."

He frowned. "He'll understand. He knows we can't be apart for long."

Oh. Right. I had actually forgotten about that. "I'm not sure. I'll talk to him today."

He nodded. "Well I'm coming home with you anyway."

Blaise nodded. "It's tradition. But we can give mom and Elias some space by being at the cottage."

Dad begrudgingly agreed. I could tell he didn't like it, but there was no changing it. "Just be careful," he said grimly. "After what happened to Diggory I'm concerned something bad is going to happen. On a bigger scale."

I felt like something was crawling under my skin. We spent most of the summer at either our house or the cottage. Usually when Oliver visited we escaped to the cottage. Apparently news of what Theo had done had reached him. Although he wasn't wrong in his insults about how underhanded and slimy it all was, I wasn't happy that he kept harping on it. One dinner we couldn't escape ended in disaster.

"I'm just saying," Oliver sniffed. "It's not ok."

"You know what? It's not your business," I snapped.

"You're my sister," he said condescendingly. "You're my business."

"Stop," dad cut in. "It's the twins birthday. Can you just stop the fighting tonight?"

"I'm not fighting," Oliver whined.

"No, you're just being a whiny little git," I said after schooling my features, tone indifferent. "Starting fights then absolving yourself of any wrong doing makes you a hypocrite."

Everyone stilled.

"What?" Oliver hissed.

I looked his dead in the eye. "I called you a hypocrite."

Without thinking, Oliver leaped over the table at me, Luckily Theodore pulled me out of the way before his outstretched fist made contact. Horror spread across the table as what happened sunk it. Oliver picked himself up off the floor, rage pouring off of him. Theodore pushed me behind him, cutting off my line of sight.

"You just attacked your sister," dad said, sounding like he couldn't believe it.

"She called me a hypocrite!"

"So you assault her?" Theodore asked in an icy voice. "You Gryffindors talk all this crap about morality and justice, but you launch yourself at your own flesh and blood when she fires back at you. You're the definition of a hypocrite, Wood. Emmeline doesn't deserve to be dragged down like you have been doing since she came home. Yet you take every opportunity to make her feel like shit. Is this a game to you? Is it funny? Well, I'm sick of it. If you're going to continue to treat her like that then I will do everything in my power to make sure you never see her again."

"She's my sister," Oliver growled.

"And she will be my wife," Theo said in a deadly voice. "And I will not risk her safety for you."

Oliver ground his teeth. "You do not control her."

"No," I snapped. "But I have to agree with Theodore. If you continue to be such an asshole I will not associate with you."

"Oh, is my blood not enough for you?" He sneered.

"We have the same blood, idiot." I turned to dad. "I'm sorry this is how it ends. Thank you and Amelia for dinner. I will be spending the next few days at the cottage." My father opened his mouth to argue. "Octavius will be there. I already checked in case this happened. You can send Blaise and Owen if you're worried, but I will not stay where he can pop in at any time. He's gone too far, dad. I'm sorry." I pulled Theodore toward the study, vaguely hearing my father's 'happy birthday' sigh as I went.

I flooed into the sitting room first, not waiting for Theo to argue with me. He came through as I was pacing the carpet. "How dare he?!"

"Emmeline," he soothed. "You need to calm down. He's not here. He can't come in."

"I know that," I growled. "That's why I'm here."

"Is that the only reason?" He asked slyly.

Sadly, Blaise and Owen flooed in before I could snap back.

Before I knew it we were on the train for fifth year. Draco filled us in on how Potter had illegally used a charm and how Dumbledore came to his rescue. He slipped a few odd puns in that others seemed to understand, but went over my head. The Welcome Feast was as boring as ever, until McGonagall was interrupted.

"That's her," Malfoy hissed. "The one from the Ministry. She's going to fix this rubbish excuse for a school." He sent a quick smirk to the Head table. "Bet she starts with the oaf."

Snickers broke out down the table. While heads turned, the horribly pink woman ignored it. Apparently she was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, though I suspected it was just a cover. Slytherins were largely favored by Umbridge, but I couldn't stand her. We weren't learning anything.

"Read the book and answer questions," I overheard one of the Weasley twins grumble. "How are we supposed to stand against You-Know-Who with a rubbish teacher like her?"

Then the breakout came. A mass of convicted Death Eaters were broken out of Azkaban. The Daily Prophet blamed it on Sirius Black, which gave Draco a lot to say.

"Please," he scoffed. "That nutter might have broken out, but there's no way he's loyal."

"Why not?" I asked, frowning.

He shot me a condescending look before whispering, "I haven't seen him at the Manor."

I forced myself not to react, knowing eyes were on me. "Oh." I went back to eating my bacon.

Draco shared a look with Theodore, who then went back to his own breakfast.

"Emmeline," Theodore caught me as I was entering the common room. "Come with me." He led me to his dorm. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"This breakout is going to bring a lot of whispers and speculation. I need to know that you can handle it."

My eyes flashed to the ring on my hand. "Well, I sort of have to, don't I?"

"Right," he sighed. "I'm just letting you know. Clearly this is a distraction. Someone wants people thinking the Dark Lord is back."

"So he isn't?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer.

He stared at me. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know if my life is intertwined with a future death eater."

He swallowed uncomfortably. "Emmeline, this isn't what we need to be discussing."

"What is?"

"Well," he shifted again, "you were at the cottage a lot this summer." I nodded, confused. "Father was there a lot."

I frowned. "He was shut up in his study."

"But he was there."

My eyes narrowed. "Why do you sound like you're trying to convince me?"

More shifting. "I'm not. You know he was there. I'm just reminding you when people start talking."

A lightbulb went off in my head. Octavius wasn't in his study. Sirius Black didn't break the Death Eaters out. He was back. My eyes widened and I started to shake.

"Emmeline," Theodore sighed. "We talked about this."

"Talked," I choked. "A possibility. I didn't realize it would be this soon."

"There's another thing we need to talk about."

"More?" I didn't think I could take anymore.

"I need to teach you Occlumency."

"What? How do you know Occlumency?"

"My mother taught me. In case my father got out of hand."

Apparently I had given Nott senior too much credit. How naive of me. "Why?"

"Just in case," he shrugged.

"Theodore, am I in danger?" I asked urgently.

"We all are."

The next week there was a whisper of Harry Potter's Defense Club. Umbridge had been suspicious of this for a while, but it was the first I had heard of it. I knew it was too dangerous to join, but I wanted to learn something useful. One morning I woke to an incessant tapping on the window. A school owl reached his leg out with a parchment. My name in a messy unrecognizable scrawl.

"Emmeline,

I know you know. If you want to learn more meet me in the abandoned classroom on the fifth floor in twenty minutes. You know which one."

My hands shook. Was this about Potter's club? Or was it someone who wanted me to join the Death Eaters? Either was a very real possibility. My mouth went dry as I quietly got ready and scurried to the fifth floor. Somehow, without knowing who wrote the note, I did know which classroom they meant.

My jaw dropped toward the floor when I pushed open the door.

"What the-"


	22. Chapter 22

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. I quickly closed the door behind me. No good could come from being seen here. I turned, leaning my back on the door. "How did you know I would come?"

Identical gingers grinned at me. "Your mother was a Ravenclaw. Oliver knew you couldn't resist."

My lip curled up to a sneer.

"You're good at that," George poked. "But seriously, Oliver is worried about you."

"He should have thought of that before he attacked me."

They let their smiles drop, nodding.

"Yes, you're right." George said. "But he wanted us to give you this opportunity."

"I saw your eyes light up when you heard about the lessons." His twin grinned.

I nodded, unable to deny it. "I want to learn. Is Owen in it?"

Fred shook his head. "We're not sure he's trustworthy."

I shrugged. "I get it. He's too into Daphne."

"We were worried you were too into Theodore," George confessed.

"I'm really into surviving too."

The twins met with me in secret as often as they could. Soon after these meeting started a Quibbler article became the talk of the school. Potter had done an interview and named names of Death Eaters who were supposedly in the area when Diggory died. Octavius' name was on the list. I felt sick. To ignore my inner turmoil, I started practicing in the classroom without the twins. Theodore noticed my increased absences.

"Where have you been going?" He asked one night.

"To study," I said shortly.

"I feel like I haven't seen much of you."

I smirked at him. "Well, it is OWLs this year."

"And I haven't seen you in the library."

I scoffed. "Like I could study there. All those vicious Ravenclaws? No thank you."

He seemed to accept that. "So you're studying alone?" I nodded. "We can use that time for Occlumency lessons too."

I froze, forgetting all about that. "I'm not sure I can concentrate with these exams this year."

His eyes narrowed. "What are you lying to me about?"

"What?" I yelped. "I'm stressed out enough about OWLs and now you're accusing me of lying?"

Stepping back, he eyed me. "Yes."

"Not everything I do is your concern," I groused, stepping around him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing my arm.

"To the library. Is that ok with you?"

"They figured it out," he said softly. "They're being taken in as we speak."

"Who is?"

"Potter and his little club."

"Potter has a club?"

"Your eye twitched. Stop lying to me. Were you supposed to be there tonight?"

"No. I've heard whispers of Potter's club, but I assumed he wasn't that stupid."

"You thought wrong. Now, we have time to do these lessons. They're important."

I cringed. "Look-"

"Whatever you're hiding is going to be found out," he said in a deadly voice. "Would you rather it be by me or someone more dangerous?"

Grimacing, I agreed. I've never regretted anything in my life. Not only did he know Occlumency, he was also skilled at Legilimency. I officially had no secrets from him.

Every session ended with him stomping out of the room. I hated it, but I didn't see any way around it.

"You wanted to do this," I sneered at him.

"I didn't realize you were so weak," he snapped. "You can't be anywhere near Death Eaters. They would kill you on sight."

That hurt. But the anger wasn't helping me. I envisioned a stone wall. I spent weeks rebuilding it whenever he tore it down.

I barely passed my OWLs due to exhaustion. Theodore passed flawlessly. I was too absorbed in Fred and George's amazing farewell to care.

That night he pushed me harder, and I finally threw him out of my head.

"Finally," he sighed. "You need to keep that up. Practice all summer."

I knew I had to. He would try again first chance he got. I vowed to myself that I would spend the train ride and welcoming feast debating what kind of knickers Malfoy wears. Word spread through Hogwarts like wildfire. Six students had sneaked off the grounds and fought Death Eaters at the Ministry. The Daily Prophet announced it the next morning: He was back. No more hiding. Lucius Malfoy and Octavius Nott were both in Azkaban.

Dad insisted that Theodore stay with us all summer. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't have his father, or because he was worried Theodore would join in his father's place. Amelia and Narcissa Malfoy kept weekly tea with me, determined to start wedding planning. That's also how I spent my sixteenth birthday. Theodore had gotten my a large emerald pendant to open in front of the ladies.

"A Wood and a Nott," Narcissa sighed happily. "What a match!"

I was still working on building my wall, which kept crumbling even without someone trying to penetrate it. Finally, I spent a week straight without feeling like my skull was caving in. It was bliss. Consequently, it was also the week that Blaise and Theo spent at the Malfoy's manor. My stomach was in knots the whole time and I used Occlumency as a distraction. The thought that Theodore was taking his father's place in the ranks ate away at me. I didn't see any of them again until it was time to board the Hogwarts Express for our sixth year.

He stood next to the train, speaking to Blaise and Draco is low tones. I examined him from afar. He wore long, black robes and kept his wand in his hand. I tried not to think the worst as I approached them. Tight smiles were traded before Theodore shooed me onto the train. I sat in an empty compartment where I was unable to see anyone on the platform.

"Why did you pick this one?" Theo asked stiffly as he climbed in.

I shrugged. "Are Blaise and Draco coming?"

He shook his head. "They're sitting with Pansy."

"Oh, how was your week?"

"It was fine," he hedged.

I opened my mouth again but the door slid open to reveal Owen, Daphne and Astoria.

"Astoria," Theodore seethed upon seeing her tears. "What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her, causing my old jealousy to flare.

"D-Dr-Draco," she wailed.

"Draco's head is on Pansy's lap," Daphne sneered. "She found out about the contract this summer and has 'been there' for him."

Fucking Pansy. Of course this is how she reacts. "She knows?" I asked, letting my disgust show. "What a bitch."

Astoria didn't respond, still sobbing into Theodore's chest. I sneaked a look at his face, which showed disgust, anger and regret. Was he regretting losing her for me? I couldn't blame him. Astoria would be the perfect wife. A painfully awkward silence descended on our compartment that no one wanted to break, and it stayed the whole ride to Hogsmeade.

I lagged behind and watched as Theodore helped Astoria into a carriage. I climbed in after them.

"I just thought, after all the time we spent together this summer, that he really loved me."

"Maybe he's not in a right state to make that decision," I said quietly. Everyone looked at me. "He decided to contract with you young," I explained. "But maybe this is his little rebellion since everything that happened last year. I'm sure if he was seriously interested in her he wouldn't go out of his way to hurt you."

Theodore's eyes swam with some emotion I couldn't read.

"Yeah," Daphne agreed quickly. "Maybe he just needed a friend he knew could be there for him."

"And you know Draco," I smiled at the blonde. "He likes attention. It doesn't mean he's interested." As I said it, I felt something push at my skull. I pushed back, effectively cutting him off. He frowned at me, but I ignored it. "Some dinner and sleep will do wonders."

The Welcoming Feast was about as entertaining as ever, until Dumbledore announced Snape as the new Defense teacher. My stomach dropped. I was excited for him, sure. But that job was cursed. People have died for it. Slughorn, a lump of a man who looked like he was in constant pain, would be taking over potions. After the feast I set off for the dungeons alone. I wasn't tired so I walked around a bit.

"Emmeline," Theodore called. I turned slowly to look at him. "You're doing well with your Occlumency."

"Thank you." I said before turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"Just walking."

"I'll walk with you." I protested. "Why not?"

"I'm just trying to tire myself out. Go off to bed."

"I'm not leaving you to wander alone," he said through his teeth.

"Theo, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. If some Gryffindor found you they'd attack you for sure in this climate."

Clearing my throat, I turned to stare at him. "How was your time at the Malfoy's?" I asked quietly.

Looking around frantically, he dragged me into a broom closet and cast silencing charms. "You can't talk about that in the open," he hissed.

"Why not?" I asked, keeping my voice even. "You were just visiting a friend in need."

Casting a Lumos, he stared into my eyes. "Emmeline, don't be daft. We need to keep a low profile this year."

"We who?"

"Me and anyone connected to me. You included."

"So you did?" I asked softly, hoping he would tell me differently.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

I felt the hot tears welling up in my eyes. This was the last thing I needed. Choosing between everything I was raised to believe and the man I'm supposed to marry. "I don't know what to say."

He lifted my chin to look into my face and cursed. "Love, why are you crying?"

"I thought you wouldn't think about joining until after school and I could have convinced you to leave by then."

"I was never going to leave. This was always my path."

"It wasn't always mine," I mumbled.

"Don't go there," he said coldly. "You've been mad at me for years. I need your support."

"What did you have to do to get it?" I asked, throwing a dark look at his limp left arm.

"Don't ask me that."

"You know all my secrets," I hissed.

"Yes, and remember how I felt about that? But Occlumency was my idea so I couldn't hold those against you. I didn't even tell anyone you were an extension of Potter's little club, which I'm still mad at you about."

"I needed to learn how to defend myself."

"No, you don't. You're part of our ranks now."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "What?"

"We're betrothed. It's tradition that a wife holds the same rank as her husband, ready to step in if something happens."

"No."

He frowned. "It wasn't a question."

"How could you put me in this position?"

"What position?"

"You're asking me to forsake everything I believe in, everything I was raised to believe, for your decision."

He rolled his eyes. "This again?"

"Well when we made up I didn't think you were actually going to play russian roulette with my life!"

"Play what?" He scrunched up his face. "Don't use Muggle terms."

"I won't do it."

"You don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice."

His eyes flashed with anger. "Emmeline, stop acting like this. This is how our lives are. I told you, husbands make the decisions. Want me to buy you something pretty to keep you occupied?"

Without thinking my hand whipped across his face, hard. "Don't you speak to me like that," I seethed. "I'm not one of your Pureblood Princesses. I will not sit at home and wait for you to die."

Clutching his jaw, Theo stepped toward me, tower over me as I was pinned between him and the wall. "That was your one free shot, Emmeline," he said in an icy voice he never used with me. "If you ever hit my again I will show you the types of things I had to do to join." I shivered at the threat. "Do not test me." His hand came up to stroke my throat. "Your Gryffindor upbringing has lured you into a false sense of security. I need to shatter that now. I have vowed to do everything in my power to keep you safe. I will even die for you. But do not think for a second that I'm going to allow you to act like some unsophisticated mudblood. If you put your hands on me again, I will be forced to teach you a lesson."

Fear shot through me. I knew Theodore was a control freak but I never thought this was a possibility.

"Do you understand me?" I was shaking too much to answer. His hand gripped my throat lightly. "Emmeline, do you understand me?" His hand tightened slightly.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Good." He raised his hand, ignoring my flinch, and stroked my hair. "It's not something I enjoy doing. But you're sixteen now. It's time to learn your place in the world. Come now, bedtime."

"I-" I started to protest, but he turned his cold eyes toward me, stopping the noise in my throat. Suddenly, I was seeing the boy who taunted me. He hadn't changed. It was hiding from me. And I was stupid enough to get caught up in it. How, in Merlin's name, was I going to get out of this mess?


	23. Chapter 23

**I've had a reviews about how quickly Emmeline is forgiving Theodore and how toxic the relationship is. Yes to both. She is a young girl in love and has quite the savior complex about it. As for toxic...yes. Very. This isn't a fluffy story. After this one there will be more Emmeline/Theodore with fluff. This story isn't one of them. I'm sorry if it upsets you, but if it does please stop reading. I promise future stories without such triggers. Thank you-Liz**

Theodore's sudden shift in personality frightened me. He was outwardly meaner than ever before. He joined in cursing muggleborns at ever chance he had. For once since we started at Hogwarts, it wasn't Malfoy that was at the helm, it was Blaise. Malfoy had become withdrawn. Even being named Quidditch captain seemed worthless to him. Crabbe and Goyle still lumbered around at his beck and call, but that was all that remained the same from last year.

I threw myself into studying, staying out of the common room as much as possible. I made appearances in the library and at the Black Lake. If I wasn't somewhere that Theodore's spy network had access to I was in trouble. Everything had flipped around so quickly that I didn't have time to process what was going on. Instead of being the sweet, caring and supportive Theodore he had turned into controlling, angry Nott. Nothing had prepared me for how...evil...he was being. My mind whirled at that. He wasn't like this before he took the Mark. Meaning that, maybe, it was dark magic that was changing him. It made me fear for my life.

Owen noticed to changes too, but he dismissed them. "He's just being overprotective. It's dangerous times, Emmeline."

I didn't know who else I could trust, so I started writing to Oliver. Theodore sneered every time I received a reply, but he kept his mouth shut for the most part.

"Wood," I turned to see Dean Thomas stomping toward me. I glanced around and noticed too late that I was cornered.

"What do you want, Thomas?" I asked coldly.

"Do you know what your _boyfriend_ did?" He snarled.

"I'm sure he does a lot of things," I said in an even tone. "Which are you talking about?"

"Your little friends nearly killed Collin Creevey."

"Creepy Creevey? Are you sure it wasn't Potter?"

Thomas' face twisted in fury. "Yes, you idiot! I was there."

"Is there a problem?" An icy voice cut in. I looked over Thomas' shoulder, just realizing how close he had gotten, to see Blaise sauntering toward us. "I think you need to step back Thomas."

"I think Wood needs to know how evil you lot have gotten."

"I think mudbloods need to learn their place."

"Stop," I cut in quickly. "Thomas, go back to your tower. It's not very Gryffindor of you to start this shit." He looked like he was about it argue. "Now, Thomas!" Reluctantly, he left.

Blaise turned to me, eyes burning with anger. "Why did you do that?" He hissed. "I was going to teach him a lesson."

I stared at him. His eyes were darker than usual. The dark magic was claiming his soul. "That's not something I want to witness."

He sneered. "Is this about your mudblood grandmother?" I froze. "Nott seems to be overlooking that detail. I'm sure, once you accept what's going to happen, everyone else will too. But you need to start accepting it. It's coming, quickly." He whispered the last part, somehow making it more menacing.

Much to everyone's chagrin, Potter was acing potions. I spent a lot of time in the library researching both potions and the effects of dark magic. Theodore caught me returning one of the books one night, and was very unhappy.

"Why are you looking at this?" He asked, holding Dark Magic and Why You Don't Need It.

"Just some general research," I dismissed, continuing on until I was jerked to a stop.

"General research on what?" He asked menacingly.

"The effects of dark magic," I said evenly. I turned to see his mouth curl into a cruel smile.

"What? Are you afraid of it?"

"Theodore, you're hurting me."

"Why were you looking at this book?"

Steeling myself for whatever comes next, I blurted out the truth. Breaking every rule I made for my own survival. "You and Blaise have changed. I wanted to know if it was who you were becoming or because of the dark magic."

Wrong move. Without another word I was dragged out of the library and into an isolated alcove two floors below.

"What is wrong with you?!" He seethed.

"What? I need to know if this is fixable."

"If what is fixable? My hatred for mudbloods? My thirst for their blood?"

I paled at the last sentence. "I meant the aggressiveness. The Theodore I knew would not drag me around like that."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, this is what you're stuck with. And for the record, you're so against dark magic," he said mockingly, twisting the ring he had given me. "Do you think any light magic would bind you to someone and damn the consequences." Bile rose in my throat as what he was saying sank in. "That's right," he said in a soothing tone. "You're the reason I cast my first dark spell. This is who I am destined to become. And you're destined to be by my side."

"Why would you do that?!"

He looked at me annoyed, but fond. "Emmeline, this is how the world works now. Either you get used to it or you get yourself killed. And," he said, cutting off any interruption, "if you choose the second one I will lock you up in the Manor."

I stared at him. "You wouldn't," I half-asked.

"Try me," he said quietly. "You're mine. No longer are you a Wood. In fact, I spoke with Narcissa and Amelia and I think we should get married this summer. After you turn seventeen of course."

"We decided to wait until we were done with school."

"That was before. Now you're going to have to be at the Manor anyway. Once we are married we can be separated for longer."

"So this is about making your missions easier?" I asked in a hollow tone.

"Some," he admitted, unabashed. "But mostly it's about you getting used to being the new Mrs. Nott and the Manor that will be your new home."

"I thought we were taking the cottage," I said weakly.

"Maybe. But for now we need to be close to the action."

My mind spinning. How was I going to put this off. Although I would never admit it, and I kept my wall up at all times so no one else would know, I _knew_ Potter was going to win. If I can put off marrying him just a little longer, maybe he will be in Azkaban.

"You know we have to get married, right?" My eyes shot up to find him studying me. "If we don't the spell will kill us, painfully."

Shit. "Why wasn't that brought up before?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think you'd handle it well. But you're clearly looking for a way out. Not going to happen." He stepped toward me, almost gentle. "You will be returning next year as Emmeline Nott." I opened my mouth, but he kissed me. "Don't argue," He said in a steely tone after breaking the kiss. "You're mine, Emmeline. No one, not even you, is going to take you away from me."

"Theodore, you're scaring me."

"Good. If you ever think of leaving me, know that I will find you. Even if I'm in Azkaban. I will come and get you."

"What happens if Potter wins?" I asked quietly. I saw his face twist and rushed to explain. "I'm not saying he will. I'm just asking so I know what to do."

He thought for a moment and then nodded, accepting my reasoning. "If we can get out, we will. If not, you will spend your days at the manor with our son."

I paled. "Theodore," I said tightly. "I don't want to have a child while in school."

He nodded. "Yes, I've thought of that. We will need to consummated the marriage and I can't promise nothing will come of it. But we won't start trying until next March."

"March?"

He nodded. "That way you won't be showing when we leave Hogwarts, but I will have an heir soon."

"What if it's a girl?" I asked.

His eyebrows raised. "Then we try again."

I shuttered at the thought.

"What?" Theodore asked, coldly.

"You won't-," I cut myself off. "You wouldn't hurt her, right?"

Something new entered his eyes. "No. Never."

I nodded, believing him. Somewhere under all the evil and dark magic, my Theodore was still there. I was determined to bring him back. "Ok," I said. "I'll write to Amelia and Narcissa and we can get it all ready." His face cleared. "Do you know where you'd like to have the ceremony?"

"The cottage gardens have my vote, but it might be too small for Amelia and Narcissa's liking."

"Alright." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I looked into his dark blue eyes and saw them shining with happiness. Maybe I can save him after all.


	24. Chapter 24

It was finally out in the open. I stood with the other students, staring at the lifeless body of our headmaster. Draco Malfoy had let death eaters into the castle. He had tried to kill Dumbledore, but Snape took over. I looked around, knowing I wouldn't see Theodore or Blaise. In a show of respect, I raised my wand with the others, erasing the dark mark from the sky. I felt sick. Without Dumbledore the school was fair game. It wouldn't be long before the Ministry fell into their hands as well. Everyone was too afraid to speak out publicly.

I knew Oliver was joining the Order. He never said it, but there was no way he was going to stay out of it. Owen was doting over Daphne. It made me realize how easily love could sway your allegiance. Everything was set in place. Theodore and I were getting married on July 20th at the cottage gardens. Due to the recent political climate, I was able to convince them to keep the wedding small, for their crowd. Oliver and Owen would be there. Daphne, Pansy and Astoria would be my bridesmaids. Blaise, Draco and Owen would be groomsmen. I spoke to Oliver, who agreed to be a guest and on his best behavior.

"Only for you, Emmy," he had said fondly.

Tears fell from my eyes as I realized that while I was still hoping there was some good left in Theodore, this marriage was for my safety. Even Oliver understood that. The Weasley twins sent me their personal "congratulations" which I promptly burned for fear of someone finding. The parchment continued to insult my fiance until it was completely consumed by the fire. The train ride was somber, no distractions to be seen. Daphne and I were swept away from the platform to a bridal shop.

"This one," Amelia said holding up a dress that looked like it could blind anyone, "is beautiful."

"Might be a little too sparkly for me," I said gently. "I prefer simple."

"Here," Narcissa said, tossing dresses into the dressing room. After number 32 I was done. "One more," she wheeled for the twelfth time.

I slipped into a simple sweetheart cut with a beautiful lace collar. It had a belt sparkly enough to satisfy Amelia and fit well, but not too tight. I stepped out of the dressing room and show them, content in the dress.

"Oh, Emmeline," Amelia cried. "You look stunning."

"I think this is it," I said, seeing Daphne and Amelia tearing up.

"I think you're right," Narcissa said proudly. "Kiera would adore you."

I smiled at the compliment. Keira Nott was a beautiful woman from what I had seen in pictures. Charming from what I've heard. And deadly to anyone who would do harm to her family. I wasn't sure, but I played the part.

"Do you think Theodore would approve?" I asked timidly.

"I think Theodore's going to faint," Daphne smirked. "You're so beautiful."

Forcing a serene smile, I changed quickly and took the dress to the counter.

"Put it on my tab," Amelia said. "This is my step daughter," she bragged to the shop girl. "She's getting married."

The girl, who I vaguely recognized from Hogwarts, just nodded. We found shoes, sparkly ones with a baby blue bow.

We finally made it back home when they started talking about traditions.

"Something new," Narcissa said, motioning to the dress. "Something blue," she pointed to the shoes.

"Something borrowed," Amelia said, pulling out her grandmother's goblin made tiara.

I held up the locket I never took off. "Something old."

"Are you sure, dear?" Narcissa said gently.

I nodded. "Theodore gave it to me. Octavius dug it out of some things he had of my mother's."

Realization dawned on the women.

"It's perfect," Amelia squealed.

The wedding was finally here. Yellow and white details surrounded the cottage. An arch twined with daisies and white roses was set up in front of the lake. I watched as my bridesmaids, swathed in yellow chiffon, filed down the aisle. My stomach was in knots. I couldn't help but feel like I was making the biggest mistake of my life. Steeling myself, I forced one foot in front of the other, holding tightly to my father's arm.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I gulped.

He handed me off to Theodore, who couldn't take his eyes off of me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. I smiled nervously.

I couldn't concentrate on what the officiant was saying.

"I do," Theodore said, staring at me.

I tuned in long enough to agree and kiss my new husband.

"My wife," he whispered as he swept me down the aisle. Everyone was apparating to Nott manor for the reception in the ball room. "We're not leaving just yet." After everyone was gone he kissed me firmly. "I have to key you into the wards here and at the Manor."

Nodding, I waited for the freezing sensation. It came quickly, and was over. I shivered. "Well, that was unpleasant."

Theodore laughed. "Well, Mrs. Nott, it was necessary."

He apparated us to the Manor. I had gotten my apparation license a few weeks ago, but it still made me uncomfortable. The ballroom as decorated beautifully.

"Theodore," Nott senior called quietly. "Where have you been?"

"I was keying Emmeline into the cottage wards."

He studied us for a moment before nodding. "Well, first dance as man and wife."

We waltzed around the floor with couples surrounding us.

"My father will want a dance with his new daughter," he said. "After your father of course."

I nodded and watched as he drifted off to dance with Amelia. Dad came to me, hugging me tightly.

"I never thought you'd be the first to get married," he said, choked up. "But here we are."

"I'm sorry dad," I said quietly.

"No," he said, hushing me. "You are doing what's right for you. If you weren't, you wouldn't have gone through with it."

I gulped. But dad seemed content thinking I was making the right decision, so I let him think that.

Octavius was a wonderful dancer, spinning me around and delighting in my new name.

"I've waited for the day a Rosier was finally a Nott," he said quietly in parting.

I knew that was the reason he liked me. He saw my mother in me. But he would never accept me for who I was. I had to be careful with him. I danced with both of my brothers, Blaise, Draco and just about everyone.

"Emmeline," my new husband whispered in my ear after our last dance. "It's time to go."

I hadn't noticed the time slipping by, but he was right.

"Where are we going?" I asked, unsure if we had a honeymoon planned.

"The cottage tonight," he said quietly. "I've been given a week starting tomorrow to go wherever you want."

We spent most of the night talking about where we would go. Finally, it was decided that we would go to wizarding Spain.

"You told Pucey you wanted to go, right?"

"I want to travel everywhere."

He nodded, knowing I was hedging. "Ok. We will go there."

I sat back on the lounge chair and sipped my glass on firewhiskey, hoping for some liquid courage.

Studying me, he sighed. "You don't have to be nervous."

Grimacing, I nodded.

"Emmeline," he smiled. "Just breathe." He kissed me slowly. After a while, I had calmed down and he led me upstairs to the master suite. I sat on the bed as he kissed me firmly. "Are you ready to officially become a married woman?"

Afterwards, I rested my head on his bare chest. "We didn't use any protection," I said quietly.

"I know," he said. "We will take what comes."

Grimacing, I kept quiet, unsure of what to say. "So, if we have a child, what happens to it while we are in school?"

He sighed tiredly. "We will work it out if it happens, Emmeline. Just go to sleep."

Rolling away from him, I wondered what else in my life I had given up control of. Luckily, I knew the potion to stall fertility and had taken it for a month before the wedding. I wasn't going to get pregnant, but once again I find that I cannot trust Theodore Nott.


	25. Chapter 25

Spain was beautiful, but I couldn't force myself to relax around Theodore anymore. I refused his advances for a while, still secretly taking the potion in my morning tea, but he got tired of it.

"You're my wife," he growled.

"We agreed," I argued.

"You're going to be a housewife anyway. You don't even need to go to Hogwarts again."

"I do. We can't be apart for that long."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll use to spell."

He did, but I heard him murmur the reversal. Afterward, I decided to confront him.

"Why do you want a child so soon? We will have plenty of time after Hogwarts."

"It's time to build the next generation," he said monotonously. "Mine will be the first heir of his generation."

"So, our son will become a death eater?"

"Of course," he said like it was obvious. "If it's a girl we will put her in a marriage contract as soon as possible. I wish Draco and Astoria weren't so far behind us. I will find one for her if it comes to that."

Bile rose in my throat again. I condemned any daughter I have to the life my mother lost everything to avoid. "A flexible one?"

He shrugged. "Probably not. She needs to be taken care of."

Hopelessness filled me. At least I was keeping up with my potion.

"Besides, I don't know why you're being so uptight about it. It's not like you can get pregnant while taking that potion."

I froze. "What?"

"You think I didn't know?" He asked, amused. "I've known since the beginning. But I warn you now, if you're still taking that it March I will tamper with it. Unless you want to try for multiples, I suggest you rethink that."

Damn it. I really couldn't get anything past him. "How did you know?"

He laughed. "I would expect if there was a real chance that you were pregnant without your permission you would have reacted worse. Nothing was broken."

I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Don't feel bad. You were sneaky. Just not Slytherin sneaky."

"What's going to happen at school this year?"

"Snape is headmaster. Alecto and Amycus Carrow are taking over Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Muggle studies and Defense?"

"Well, it will be Dark Arts."

"So no defense?"

He scoffed. "Why would we teach people to fight against us?"

"Oh."

He maneuvered us so we were facing each other. "Is there a problem with that?"

"It's a smart move," I hedged.

"Yes," he agreed, still studying me. "It will be interesting to see who takes to the unforgivables."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "Unforgivables?"

"It's part of our culture. If you don't use them you're denying your heritage."

"My heritage?"

"Your uncle was a death eater. I think Owen is leaning toward joining. It's tradition."

"We were raised by a Gryffindor."

"It's in your blood," he said dismissively. "You'll be fine."

Going back to Hogwarts was tense. The Slytherins were literally ruling the school. First years were still sorted, but only we were allowed to cheer. The Carrows made sure everyone felt uncomfortable. It was our last year but it never felt more like prison. Hogsmeade trips were cancelled. Our mail was being read. Select Slytherin students were missing at different intervals.

"Mrs. Nott," Professor Carrow wheezed at me one day in Dark Arts. "Your turn."

Seamus Finnegan stared me down as I stepped up to him. We were practicing the Cruciatus Curse. After practicing non verbals all summer, I sent a silent numbing charm to him before using the curse. To Carrow, it looked like my spell was strong enough to render him silent. He congratulated me as I stepped back. Finnegan screwed up his face like he was in pain, but his eyes held questions.

"I know what you did," Theodore's voice whispered to me. "You did something to make sure Finnegan wasn't hurt."

Grimacing, I turned to him, knowing that lying was futile. "I don't like hurting people."

"Get over it," he snarled. "You're a Nott. It's expected."

Dumbledore's army was revived in an attempt to rebel against the Carrows and Snape. The numbers quickly started dwindling. People are disappearing every day. Children were dragged out of classes or the Great Hall by death eaters. The teachers tried to keep as many kids safe as they could. But there was only so much they could do without becoming a target themselves.

Owen was becoming increasingly paranoid.

"What's wrong with you?" I hissed. He lifted his left sleeve to show me his dark mark. "Owen," I moaned. "When did this happen?"

"Last weekend," he said. "I knew it was going to happen, but it's been a whirlwind."

I was so caught up in the drama going on at school that I didn't notice the calendar had changed. It was already March. Theodore, knowing my distracted state, made good on his threat to tamper with the potion. On April 12th Madame Pomfrey announced to me that I was pregnant with twins.

"Fantastic," Theodore exclaimed. "Father is going to be thrilled." He dashed out of the Hospital Wing to spread the news.

"Mrs. Nott," the nurse said gently. "We can fix this."

"And he would find out," I said quietly. "Thank you. But I have to go through with it."

"Alright, well I can tell you the genders if you like."

"I'll ask Theodore."

An hour later he returned, looking confused. "Why are you still here? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Pomfrey is offering for us to know the genders."

"Yes," he said immediately.

I called her over and asked her to perform the charm. A boy and a girl.

Theodore grinned. "We have our heir."

"And a girl."

"Do you know what you want to name her?"

I shrugged. "Are you naming him?"

"Sebastian Theodore Nott," he said immediately.

"I like Astrid," I said. "The Viking princess."

"Astrid Emmeline?"

I shook my head. "Astrid Evanna Nott."

Theodore grinned for the first time in a while. "I have to send that to father. His granddaughter being named after his best friend. He won't be able to control himself!"

So, that was that. I was pregnant. Potter still hadn't won the war. This was the world my children were going to grow up in. And then May dawned and everything we ever thought possible changed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Last chapter. Theodore's POV.**

Everything was going swimmingly. Emmeline was pregnant, not just with my heir, but with her little girl too. I was already asking around the circles to find a boy good enough for our little Astrid. My father was thrilled. May was going to be a good month. We were almost done at Hogwarts and I could take Emmeline home and keep her safe. The babies were my top priority. Aside from my death eater duties.

Blaise and I were talking in the common room when we were all called to the Great Hall for a meeting. I stood behind Emmeline, not wanting her out of my sight in case things got out of hand. Snape started talking about Potter being close, irking me. He better not bring the fight here. I'll kill him if he puts Emmeline and our children in danger. Then, out of nowhere, fucking Potter stepped out of the Gryffindor lines. I cursed. McGonagall and Snape dueled before Snape escaped, leaving us at the mercy of the rest of the school.

As they were celebrating, the Dark Lord's voice echoed through the hall. Pansy was the first to recover, telling someone to grab Potter. People piled in front of him, cutting him from view. I felt something cold in my hand and looked down. Emmeline was pressing her wedding band into my hand. I gaped at her.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"What's right," she said simply. She stepped out of the line of green and walked toward the Gryffindors.

"Mrs. Nott?" MsGonagall asked.

"I'm a Wood first," she said, taking the place next to Oliver, who I hadn't noticed.

Panic rose in me. My wife, carrying my children, was fighting against me.

"Emmeline," I called. "Think about this."

She looked at me sadly. "Theodore, I'm fighting for the future I want for our children." People gasped. "I'm doing the right thing," she said quietly. "For once."

"Filch," McGonagall called. "Lead Slytherin house to the exit. Everyone who is staying, prepare to fight."

I watched helplessly as Oliver spoke to her in low tones. She refused to look at me.

"You know she won't make it out," Blaise said quietly.

"She will," I vowed. "She has to."

We veered off from the group. People were running everywhere and it was easy to get lost in the crowd. The death eaters penetrated the protection charms easily and raided the castle. I was searching everywhere. When I found Emmeline I was going to apparate her back to the Manor and lock her up forever. I ran into the Great Hall and froze. Emmeline was locked in battle with Walden Macnair. My heart jumped in my throat as she missed an easy dodge.

"Macnair," I roared. "That's my wife!" I charged toward them. I reached for her, distracting her for a nanosecond. That was all it took. Macnair shot a killing curse, hitting her straight in the chest. I watched, unable to process anything, as my wife collapsed to the ground. Just before the curse hit she had wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach.

Nothing made sense. Emmeline couldn't be dead. I felt Blaise dragging me out of the castle. I sat on a rock near the lake, hiding in the woods.

"Theodore," Blaise said urgently. "What happened?"

"Emmeline," I croaked. "She's dead." I curled into myself, unable to accept the truth.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but eventually Aurors found us. I listened numbly as they arrested us, saying that the Dark Lord had been defeated. I wanted to laugh. She had been right all along. I was vaguely aware of being sentenced to Azkaban.

"Fifteen years," someone spat. "That's not enough. No remorse."

I served my sentence in a daze. My mind couldn't comprehend that she was really gone. I arrived at the Manor, half expecting her to be there with our children. But it was empty. In the study, I found my father had been continuing his illegal doings, which I picked up without a second thought. A few years later, I found a timeturner.

My mind whirled. The Ministry was watching, but this was my chance. Should I go back to third year? Fourth year? No. The battle. I need to keep Emmeline safe, but I wanted our children too. The Battle of Hogwarts was the chosen time. But the Ministry found out. They stopped me, thinking I was trying to resurrect the Dark Lord. But they didn't understand. I didn't give a flying fuck about the Dark Lord.

"Nott," Minister Granger-Weasley sneered. "You're convicted of trying to resurrect Voldemort. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I smirked at her, infuriating her further.

"No last words?"

"Last?" I asked.

"Yes. Theodore Nott you are sentence to death."

I smiled.

"WAIT!" I turned to see Oliver running into the room. "Hermione, this isn't right!"

"Oliver?" She asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"He's not guilty."

"If I could have a word with Wood," I said. "He clearly isn't thinking straight."

"Nott," he hissed. "Tell them. I know you weren't going back for Voldemort. Tell them who you were really going back for." He pleaded.

Granger watched us curiously.

"Oliver, I can't go back. And I certainly don't want to live without them. Why are you doing this?" I said quietly.

"I promised her."

"What?"

"I promised Emmeline that I would do everything in my power to help you. She didn't think she would survive the battle. She wanted you to know that she loved you. Not the Dark Theodore you had become. The Theodore that was excited to be a father. The one who would do all he could to protect her."

"The one who failed," I sneered. "Look Oliver, this is the only way I can see her again. I know Emmeline is waiting for me. Do you know their names?"

He swallowed hard, shaking his head.

"Sebastian Theodore and Astrid Evanna. Those are my children. They're waiting for me."

Hot tears rolled down his face. "Theodore, please?!"

"What good can I do?" I asked ruefully. "My existence is miserable. This is the right thing to do. I've already amended my will. Everything Nott goes to you. Sell it off the charity. I don't care. Just make sure anything donated is in Emmeline or the kids names, ok?"

He nodded. "Nott, I will hate you forever for what you did. But she loved you." He hugged me tightly.

I awkwardly patted his back. "Ok, Wood. Back off now. I'm ready Granger."

I looked up at the door open again. A sobbing Daphne Wood ran in. "Please! Please no! I already lost Astoria! Not you too!"

Oliver wrapped his arms around his sister in law, holding her back.

An Auror pointed his wand at me. "Any last words, Nott?"

I smiled. "Not for you."

He shot a light blue light at me and I fell into the darkness, Daphne's screeching cry echoing in my ears as I left this world. " _Theodore, Emmeline would be furious."_

Yes, she would.


End file.
